In the Cards
by McAddicted
Summary: AU:Meredith Grey is a hot poker player, intending to make her fortune and retire. So what happens when she crosses paths with Derek Shepherd, another player intent on winning just as much? Is love in the cards? Crossover characters with Las Vegas.
1. Introduction

**In the Cards  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters. This is a work of fiction, intended for the enjoyment of fans only. And my own amusement….**

**Story Summary: AU - Meredith Grey is a hot poker player, intending to make her fortune and retire. So what happens when she crosses paths with Derek Shepherd, another player intent on winning just as much? Is love in the cards? Some crossover with Las Vegas characters, just because I've been watching a lot of reruns of that show, and I'm familiar with the setting for the casino….**

**Rated: Mature…cuz if you have read any of my stories, you know there's gonna be a lot of hot explicit sex eventually in this story! Please read responsibly…**

**Comment: I know - I have more than enough stories to keep me busy, but this idea popped into my head and won't go away. I'm thinking this will be a little shorter story, and maybe a little lighter than my other stuff. And yes…I love feedback….so let me know if you like it!**

* * *

**Introduction**

Meredith peered over the top of her glasses, the rose tinted granny ones that she only wore to disguise the look in her eyes. She feigned nonchalance as she perused her cards, hiding the fact that she had a very good hand. Her gaze flicked around the table, assessing the other players, wondering what secrets they were hiding behind their impassive looks and dark glasses. She felt good about this round, close to wrapping this game up, raking in the chips and going for a drink.

To look at her, in the simple, but low cut, black dress, her blond hair loose and soft around her face, you would be forgiven thinking that she wasn't a threat. People made that mistake at first, but never again. She was a cool, calculating poker player, ready to pounce on any other player at the table making a mistake or betraying a tell. Any man thinking she was just an easy mark was sadly mistaken. Meredith Grey was a poker star, and she liked to win.

The dealer waited patiently for the players to make their moves. Meredith knew hers was the winning hand, and everyone else folded in disgust, seeing her full house. The crowd cheered, and she raked in the chips with a little smirk, acknowledging the win with a nod.

"Congrats…" one of the men said, casting an admiring look down her cleavage. "Want to have a drink and celebrate?" He grinned engagingly.

"Aw, sweetie, you know I can't," Meredith chided him, picking up her purse and slinging her jacket over her arm. She moved her glasses up to the top of her head, raking her hair back with them. "But thanks. My girlfriend is really jealous – she doesn't like it if I go for drinks with men." She winked at him, and then looked over to the bar, where a pretty Asian girl waited, drink in hand, giving Meredith a wave.

"But I like lesbians," he protested quickly. "You can have a party in my suite – no problemo…bring her along…"

Meredith patted his cheek. "I'll let her know, but she's kind of crazy…" She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "You don't want to mess with her…" Then she turned and sauntered away, leaving him gaping at her ass, until she sat down at the bar. She raised the tequila shot waiting for her in his direction, downing it in one flick of her wrist. Grabbing the other girl's hand, leaning in, laughing and then looking back at him. He watched a moment longer, as she blew him a kiss, before they turned their backs to him, convulsing in laughter.

"Damn, Cristina…" Meredith muttered, as her friend rested her hand at the small of her back, where the dress dipped low. "Stop touching me there!" She slammed back another shot.

"It's that little tattoo there…turns me on, and besides, he's still watching…what do you want me to do? I'm your girlfriend, remember. Maybe I should kiss you," Cristina grinned. "Not that I'd mind, I've been trying to fuck you for years now…" She tossed her thick black curls back, eying her friend eagerly. "Just one kiss to convince him…"

"Cristina…" Meredith hissed warningly. "I'm not really interested in you that way, you know that by now. Quit trying to seduce me…"

"So just use me for your twisted games," Cristina said dramatically, rolling her eyes, and picking up her shot glass. "What else are friends for?"

Meredith grinned, crossing her legs, and hooking her heel around the bar stool rung. Her dress rode up higher on her taut thigh, as she swiveled to face her friend. "Sorry, honey – it's just so easy to evade these guys if I tell them you're madly jealous."

Cristina looked tough, in black leather pants and black silk t-shirt, dark boots on her feet. Her Asian features were classic, smooth and expressive, her black hair in a riot down her back. She raised her eyebrows in mock outrage at Meredith's comment. "Jealous girlfriend, I know…you're lucky I'm so nice to you. Still…." Without warning, she leaned over and kissed Meredith full on the mouth, lingering just long enough to be seductive. "Just for effect, in case anyone is still watching…"

Meredith giggled, having had just enough tequila not to care. She looked over her shoulder, and found the would-be admirer still watching, his mouth hanging open, so she ran her hand over Cristina's cheek in mock ardor. "Thanks sweetie…"

"One day, some guy will get to you. It's inevitable," Cristina sighed, returning her attention to her drink.

"Nah…I'm too careful," Meredith told her, playing with the shot glass. "I want to win as much money as I can, retire and live in Tahiti, where I can lay naked on the sand and drink, attended to by a cute young boy who also fucks like a stud. I'm not falling in love with anyone, ever. Love sucks."

"Uh-huh…" Cristina snorted. "We'll see… and I want to be there when you finally fall in love. That's gonna be priceless."

"Never in a million years. My mother's sad life convinced me not to follow in her footsteps, and I intend to keep my freedom thank you very much." Meredith shuddered violently at the thought of being tied to someone – her life was just fine the way it was. Love and/or marriage wasn't in the cards for her.

Cristina laughed again. "Yeah, romance can be overrated, and I've seen my share of supermodels that crash and burn after some guy dumps them," she observed. "But I'm still looking for Ms. Right." Cristina shrugged expressively. She was a fashion photographer, very much in demand for her provocative, edgy layouts, flying from New York to London to Tokyo at a moment's notice. But she still managed to show up and watch Meredith play as often as she could – their friendship had survived since they were in grade nine, both of them starting at a new school. Some of the clique of nasty girls tried to beat Cristina up for being openly gay, and Meredith had been quick to defend her. They had been friends ever since.

"Well, keep looking," Meredith giggled, as they ordered more tequila. "I'm seriously not going down that road….


	2. Baby I'm a Star

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I have another chapter for you today - but not to worry, I'm not abandoning my other stories. Just wanted to get a little bit more of this posted to get it going. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Baby I'm a Star**

_Oh baby I'm a star  
Might not know it now  
Baby, but I'm a star  
I don't wanna stop, 'til I reach the top_

Meredith sailed confidently through the huge glass doors fronting the Montecito Casino and Resort, her Manolo Blahnik knee high grey snakeskin boots tapping across the marble foyer. The bellhop trailed behind her, luggage piled high on the rack that rattled along with him. Her Ungaro grey silk halter dress hugged her slim form provocatively, and showed off her toned shoulders, her honey blonde hair loose and bouncing along with her sexy stride. She grinned happily, looking around at the glitz and the glamour of the place – she loved coming here – it made her feel like a star.

"Meredith…" The voice of Sam Marquez, the effervescent casino hostess, caught her attention, and she turned in the direction of the sound. "Woo hoo! Meredith!" The tiny brunette waved her hand as she made her way through the crowd. As usual, she clutched her cell phone in one hand, and gestured with her other. "You made it…"

"Sam…how are you?" Meredith murmured, leaning in for the air kiss.

"Oh, you know, crazy as always around here." They started to walk towards the elevator, as Sam snapped her fingers at the bellhop to follow. "Now…I've got your usual suite ready, and you're already checked in, so don't worry about that. I have your favorite appetizers upstairs in the room, and the wine is chilling for you. The reception for the poker tournament is tonight in the Gold Room, and the Pussycat Dolls are performing." The elevator whooshed silently and quickly upstairs, as Meredith tried to catch everything Sam was telling her. "You can call me any time, whatever you need, I can get for you. If you don't like something, I can take it away…"

They stepped into the luxury suite, and Meredith walked over to look out the wall of windows, at the lights of the strip starting to glitter in the dusk. "Now, the suite for Cristina Yang is reserved next to you, adjoining as usual. Do you know when she's arriving?"

"I'm not sure, she had a photoshoot in L.A. today, and got hung up I think. She might be here late…"

"Whatever…that's fine." Sam gazed at the slim blonde speculatively, wondering as always about the relationship between Yang and Meredith. They always booked adjoining suites, and always spent most of their time together. Well, no matter if they were lovers….this was Vegas baby…

"Good," Meredith said, looking out the window again. "Thanks for everything, Sam."

"My pleasure, Meredith. Good luck tomorrow…" And with that, she spun and headed out the door, already dialing her cell phone for the next guest's arrival information.

Meredith shook her head – being with Sam Marquez always made her a little dizzy. That woman was a mini dynamo, she thought with a giggle, heading to the softly lit bar to pour herself a glass of icy cold chardonnay. As she sank down onto the luxurious bed, putting her feet up, she wondered if it would be worthwhile attending the reception.

* * *

Derek Shepherd leaned against the railing around the upper deck in the Gold Room, at the reception for the tournament, watching the crowds go by. It was the usual insanity in the casino – bells ringing, people shouting, and the overall sense of anything being possible that permeated the air. "Why did I let you talk me into coming here?" he asked his friend, Mark Sloan, who stood beside him, facing the opposite direction, looking out into the casino. "I hate Vegas…"

"I think it had something to do with the money you could win," Mark said lazily, watching the well toned derrieres in skimpy bathing suits go by, heading for the swimming pool. "Or the women….I'm not sure which…"

Derek sipped his Scotch, his dark blue eyes amused, as he looked over at Mark. "No,_you_ wanted to come here for the women," he said dryly.

"Right…" Mark's head swiveled again.

"But you're right, I want to win this tournament."

"Yeah, you really look like you can use the money," Mark grinned, looking back at his friend's impeccable attire. Casual enough, but with an air of confidence that exuded sensuality, and bordered on arrogance. No matter where they went, it was Derek's dark Irish looks that garnered the most attention from women – his thick black hair, and intense blue eyes seemed to make them all weak in the knees. But Derek never took the time to develop any relationships, avoiding any romantic entanglements. He enjoyed taking women to bed, giving them everything for the moment, enjoying their sleek bodies, their hot mouths, and the delights they yielded so easily – but he enjoyed his freedom more.

"I can always use the money," Derek agreed, finishing his drink. "But the rush of winning is what really gets me. I just hate Vegas – too phony, too over the top. I can hardly wait to get out of here…"

Then the lights went down in the room, and the stage lit up brilliantly, as The Pussycat Dolls bounced into the spotlights. The six young women, in their sexy, clinging tops and short shorts, waved as the crowd roared in approval. The booming bass pulsed, as they started to sing, belting out the lyrics.

"Now, those girls are hot!" Mark shouted, over the din. From their vantage point on the upper deck, they could see the dancing crowd undulate in time to the beat, strobe lights streaking over top of them. Derek grinned, shaking his head, as he scanned the writhing bodies. He caught a flash of blonde hair, cascading down a slim body, swinging from side to side, as the woman abandoned herself to the music. The short, brightly patterned dress she wore seemed molded to her body - the sleeveless sheath clung precariously to her breasts as she danced. One more bounce and she might have a wardrobe malfunction, he thought as she spun around again. There was an Asian girl dancing with her, and they seemed to exchange flirtatious looks as they gyrated. Then the crowd swallowed them up, and they disappeared from sight. Not his type, he thought, turning to point the girl out to Mark, but his friend had already headed down to the dance floor, wading among the hot bodies, searching for a dance partner.

Derek shook his head at the waitress who came by to offer him another Scotch. There was no way he was interested in having a hangover tomorrow if he wanted to play his best game. But he stayed for awhile longer, letting his eyes wander across the crowd again, unconsciously looking for the blonde again.

* * *

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can off when you ain't around  
Oh!_

Meredith sang along with the music, closing her eyes and waving her arms as she danced. "This is my theme song!" she shouted at Cristina, who just rolled her eyes, giving Meredith a hip check, bumping and grinding along with the beat."I don't need a man!" She shimmied and moved easily, catching the attention of many of the men in the crowd.

When the song ended, she motioned towards the edge of the floor. "I'm going to the bathroom to fix my dress…" she told Cristina. "Get me a drink, sweetie? …please?"

"Sure…what are girlfriends for?"

Meredith giggled, humming to herself as she made her way through the crowd. Her eyes were down as she tugged at the bodice of the dress, which was decidedly not staying up the way it was supposed to - the damn thing was almost hanging off her nipples it was so low. And bumped smack into the broad back of a man exiting the Gold Room as well. "Oh…god…sorry…" Meredith murmured, as his hand shot out to steady her. A small shiver seemed to rocket through her, as she looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

"You need to watch where you're going," he murmured, "you could get hurt bumping into strangers."

"I…uh…I…usually do," Meredith stammered, feeling uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "My d-dress…"

The hot gaze he dragged over her chest made Meredith gulp, wondering why she had blurted out the reason for her inattention.

"I can see that," he smirked. "I like it that way."

"You would," she retorted, regaining her wits. "But I'm not about to flash anyone, so if you'll excuse me…" She looked pointedly at her arm that he still held in his hand.

"Of course."

Meredith nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Okay."

For a moment, neither of them moved, and then she managed to turn and head for the ladies room, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder to see if he was watching her.

_Song lyrics:_  
'_Baby I'm a Star' by Prince_  
'_I Don't Need a Man' by The Pussycat Dolls_


	3. To Know Me is To Love Me

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter brings our favorite couple together again...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: To Know Me is To Love Me**

The next afternoon, Meredith took her chair at the poker table, looking around idly. She adjusted her glasses, and pulled her hair away from her face. She recognized most of the group, nodding at them casually. Then she locked eyes across the table with the same intense blue gaze that had raked over her the night before. A little shiver rippled along her spine unexpectedly, and she blinked, looking away quickly. But something about the man belonging to those eyes dragged her attention back to him. Something primal and hot - and she found herself unable to keep from looking at him. He gave her a little wicked grin of acknowledgement, as if he was mocking her, or as if he was so accustomed to women falling under his spell that he was just ready to take advantage of her.

"Ms. Grey…are you ready?" the dealer asked, and she jumped a little.

"Sorry, absolutely…let's get started."

Meredith berated herself for being so obviously caught up in the man. Her mouth set into a determined line – it would be _so_ much fun to beat him. He looked arrogant and cocksure, just the type of man she loved to bring down a notch or two. Still, she had to admit, he had the looks to go along with the arrogance – thick, black hair, that was just unruly enough to evoke images of rumpled beds; an expressive face, with a hint of stubble along his jaw, accentuating the pure masculine look of him; and those eyes – deep, indigo eyes that seemed to darken as they met hers again. His dark rich red shirt seemed to have been tailored just for him; it hugged his lean torso, the color suiting him perfectly.

An involuntary little quiver of erotic desire fluttered in her core, as she contemplated the cards in her hands. He looked like he could be amazingly good in bed, the kind of man who would take his time and give you a mind blowing orgasm - lick you up one side and down the other, and do it all over again.

Resolutely she shut out that mental image. It wouldn't do to get lost in the sexual fantasies he brought to mind. Not if she intended to win, and she intended to do just that.

_Focus, Meredith…focus…_

* * *

Derek nodded in the direction of the blonde across the table, acknowledging her not so subtle perusal. So she was Meredith Grey, he should have realized that last night when she bumped into him. But then, he had been focused on other things besides her face. Petite and delicate as she appeared, he was well aware of her reputation. She was tenacious, intent on winning, willing to play up her physical charms if she thought it would help. 

And he had to admit - her physical charms were certainly eye catching. He didn't usually go for blondes, but something about her wide green eyes, soft masses of hair and lips that looked made for kissing, made him shift in his chair. The black dress today was low cut, giving distracting glimpses of her creamy skin. She looked like she would be all dangerous curves and damp, enticing heat, tangled up in the sheets. An unbidden image of the dress she'd been wearing, or almost _not_wearing, the night before, danced through his thoughts, adding to his discomfort.

The dealer shuffled the cards, and dealt the first hand. Derek shook his head to clear away the fog of erotic haze that threatened to ruin his concentration. He intended to win this game, and put Meredith Grey out of his mind. Besides, he had heard other players mentioning her girlfriend, the crazy one…the one she had been dancing with? Still…were the rumors true? Or just that…rumors?

Looking across the table, keeping his expression cool, he watched her for a moment as she made her opening move. It could be interesting to find out the truth about her…

* * *

At the end of the night, neither one of them came out as the winner in this round. They both conceded defeat to one of the other players, but they were still in the running for the next day. Meredith was still chiding herself for getting distracted by the man across the table. Every time she had glanced his way, his confident smirk rattled her, and the sight of his long fingers handling the poker chips made her wonder what it would feel like to have those hands on her. She made mistakes that she usually didn't make, and she was glad it was finally over and she could escape for a much-needed drink. 

Pushing away from the table, she turned without looking and bumped into someone. "Oh…sorry.." she murmured, lifting her head up. "You…" she hissed, staring into those mesmerizing eyes, as he gripped her elbow once again to keep her from falling over from their sudden contact.

Derek grinned devilishly, letting go of her. "You seem to have developed a habit of running into me. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Derek Shepherd."

Meredith nodded, trying to collect her scattered thoughts, finally sticking her hand out to take his. "Meredith Grey…" The shock of his hand enclosing hers made her blink, and sudden heat raced through her veins. Damn him, she thought distractedly, he was way too handsome for his own good. And he obviously knew all the smooth moves to use to his advantage. Well, he wasn't going to get her into bed – she wasn't going to be just one more conquest for him.

"Your reputation precedes you," he murmured, as she pulled her hand free."You're a good player."

Meredith frowned. "Not tonight."

"Everyone can have a bad night."

"Not me…not my style."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

They locked eyes again, his cool amusement raising her defenses. Meredith swung her purse over her arm, and started to walk away. "I know what I want, yes…and I want to win."

"So do I," he commented, following her, admiring the way her ass moved under the fitted black dress.

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" she asked sweetly, stopping to look at him again. Her blonde hair swung freely over her shoulders, releasing a soft scent that tickled his nostrils. "Next time I won't be so easy on you."

"Easy on me?" he smirked again, arching one eyebrow.

"Yes…you were lucky tonight, I wasn't on my game, but it won't happen again," Meredith stated. "Now, excuse me, I'm late to meet a friend for a drink." She could see Cristina waiting for her at the bar, watching the exchange with interest.

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink? Get to know you…"

"Why would I want to know you?" Meredith started walking again, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"To know me is to love me…" Derek said smoothly, easily keeping pace with her.

"Oh please…" Meredith rolled her eyes, stopping yet again. "Does that line really work?"

"You'd be surprised." He winked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, go try your luck with somebody else. I'm not interested. My girlfriend is waiting for me, and she's really jealous…so good night, Mr. Shepherd," she said firmly, refusing to give him the satisfaction of giving in. Resolutely, she tossed her hair, and walked away, before he could say anything else.

"Good night, Ms. Grey," he called out, a hint of laughter in his voice again, his gaze wandering along her trim body, following the slender legs enhanced by stiletto pumps. He was intrigued by her, though he couldn't understand why.

"And stop looking at my ass…" she replied without looking back, in a fuck-you tone of voice, making him laugh out loud.

"Who was that?" Cristina asked, as Meredith gratefully downed the shot of tequila waiting for her. "And why aren't you taking him to bed? He looks like he would be good…"

Meredith shook her head vehemently. "Arrogant ass…not my type…"

"Oh, since when?" Cristina asked, her voice sarcastic. "I seem to recall a certain other arrogant ass that you enjoyed fucking…you said he gave the best screaming org-…"

"Cristina…" Meredith said warningly. "Leave Alex out of this. That's ancient history."

Cristina shrugged. "Whatever…you're just cranky cuz you lost tonight, and you need to get laid." She looked back at Derek, who was now sitting casually at a small table, nursing a glass of Scotch, his long legs stretched out. "Hell, if I wasn't gay, I'd fuck him…"

"Be my guest," Meredith sighed, signaling for another shot. "I'm drinking…"

"Not as good as fucking…"

"Tequila won't disappoint me like men have a tendency to."

"True," Cristina nodded. "Or leave wet spots on the sheets…"

"…or hog all the covers…."

"…or have performance anxiety…"

"You could switch to women," Cristina smirked.

"Cristina…" Meredith groaned. "You're not helping any. I just want to drink and not think about Derek Shepherd…"

"All right, drink…still not as good as fucking…"

Meredith put her head down on the bar and groaned.

* * *

Derek glanced over at the two women, wondering exactly what was going on with them. His thoughts were interrupted by Delinda Deline, who spotted him from across the room. The tall, statuesque blonde made her way over to him, enveloping him in a cloud of perfume as she leaned down to kiss him. "Derek Shepherd…Danny said you were in town…" Her low cut halter dress gave him an eyeful of her cleavage before she stood up again. What was it with these women and their dresses lately, he wondered lazily. Delinda was the daughter of Ed Deline, the former manager of the Montecito. Tall, leggy, spoiled...she loved to have a good time, and they had shared some of those good times in bed, but she was dating Danny McCoy now. 

"Delinda…you look wonderful…" Derek murmured. "How is Danny? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, he's great. But ever since Daddy left, he's been so busy, I hardly even see him some days." She plopped down into the chair opposite Derek, crossing her long legs, and bumping him suggestively with her foot. "Maybe you could keep me company tonight…"

Derek shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Delinda pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. I thought you liked me…"

"I do – we had a good time once, but you're Danny's girl now, and I don't mess around with a friend's lady. Especially when that friend is a former Marine," Derek grinned at her. His eyes strayed over to Meredith again, wondering why she had her head down against the bar. Delinda caught his look and twisted around to see the object of his attention.

"You know Meredith?" she asked.

"We've bumped into each other."

"Huh…well you know she's a lesbian, don't you? She's always here with Cristina Yang – you know…the fashion photographer. The one that does all those kinky ads with the hint of girl on girl sex…" Delinda settled back in her chair, happy to pass along this bit of gossip to him.

Derek's eyebrow arched. "Really?"

Delinda crossed her arms under her chest, bringing her breasts higher, as she smiled at her former lover. "Seriously, Derek…she's not your type…."

--


	4. Giving in?

**So, this chapter turned out to be an uber update - I can't always promise to have them this long - just depends on my time! It's hard to believe, too, that this is Chapter 4 and there hasn't been any hot sex yet...I think that's a record for my stories LOL. **

**I was going to say, don't hate Delinda too much - I see her as a spoiled, Daddy's girl, who is accustomed to having her own way, and says whatever is in her mind, without thinking of the consequences. And is Derek really going to listen to her? He he... ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Giving in to Temptation?**

The next morning, Meredith dragged herself to the pool, hiding her bloodshot eyes behind huge wraparound sunglasses. She'd spent a sleepless night, tossing and turning, haunted by the image of Derek's face. The huge king size bed had seemed impossibly empty, as she clutched at the pillows.

"Well, you look like shit," Cristina observed cheerfully, dropping into the lounge chair beside Meredith. As she rubbed suntan lotion into her skin, she grinned at her friend. "Late night?" Her eyebrows went up suggestively. The two of them had parted ways last night after a few more shots – Cristina in pursuit of a tall redhead that had winked at her.

"No….." Meredith groaned. "I just couldn't sleep – I should've got up and gone down to play a game, or slots… I finally got up at six, and went to the gym, but even running on the treadmill didn't help clear my head."

"Thinking about Shepherd?"

"What's wrong with me? I've met dozens of attractive, hot, guys – and still managed to beat their asses. This isn't like me…." Meredith moaned.

"Mer, listen…just fuck'im and get it out of your system. You obviously want the guy – so do him. It's just gonna ruin your game otherwise."

"He does have that dangerous quality that gets to me," Meredith admitted.

"And he's super hot…and he looks damn good. I mean, that mouth of his is just…divine…"

"Cris…you don't even like guys…"

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate a good specimen when I see one," Cristina retorted dryly. "I'm a photographer…I see the male form differently…and he's got a good one." She settled back into the lounge chair, and closed her eyes.

Meredith giggled. "Sounds like he should be spread-eagled and mounted to a corkboard….specimen…!" She laughed again, feeling a bit better.

"Spread-eagled is good…" Cristina countered without opening her eyes.

"Now that sounds like one of your photo shoots," Meredith commented, taking a drink of water.

"Hell yeah…"

Meredith adjusted her microscopic bikini top, before swinging her legs over the side of the chair. "I'm going for a swim – you coming?'"

"No, I just got here – I need my sun first."

"Fine. I'll be back." Meredith got up and headed for the pool, tossing her hair back. As if unaware of the admiring looks she was getting, she sauntered lazily, and paused at the edge, making sure the area was clear before she made a quick little dive into the cool water. She swam briefly, enjoying the feel of the water against her warm skin, before she surfaced. Heavenly….she thought…raking her wet hair away from her eyes. The water churned and she was suddenly caught by a pair of strong, masculine hands, and she found herself looking up into Derek's face.

"Shit…" she muttered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Good morning, Miss Grey. Bumping into me again, are you?"

"I was swimming…you were nowhere near me…" she protested, suddenly very aware that he was still holding her arms, and they were standing very very close together. Meredith gulped, her attention focused on his mouth – damn Cristina anyway, mentioning that…. Noting the sensual curve of his bottom lip as he smiled lazily at her, his blue eyes intent on hers.

"But here you are," he murmured, "so you must have bumped into me." His voice was low and caressing, much too intimate for 10 o'clock on a hot Vegas morning, in a pool surrounded by a lot of other people. His dark hair was slicked back, emphasizing his cheekbones, the morning stubble along his jaw making him look almost sinful. Her eyes drifted lower, along his muscular chest, the dark mat of hair that just begged her gaze to follow it lower, lower…

"God, Cristina was sooo right…" Meredith whispered. The water hid the rest of his body, but what she could see of it right now was enough to send her fantasies into overdrive.

"What?"

Meredith blushed, actually blushed, something she likely hadn't done since she'd been sixteen. "Did I say that out loud?" she giggled.

Derek grinned in response to her infectious laughter. "I believe so." He was very aware himself of her proximity, the tiny scraps of fabric that passed for her bikini just barely covering her breasts. Tiny beads of water rolled down her lightly tanned skin, and he had a sudden urge to put his tongue there and lick them up, following the beads lower, between her breasts.

"Mr. Shepherd?"

"Call me Derek, for god's sake…" he growled, trying to push away the lust that surged through his body. He better not get out of the pool anytime soon, or it would be very obvious that his cock was ready for some action of its own.

"Derek...? Are you all right? You look a little flushed…"

"I'm fine. But you look a little tired yourself…late night?" he smirked, noting the smudges beneath her soft green eyes. Eyes that seemed to be pulling him in, making him hot in ways that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on them.

"Ha! Like I'm going to tell you," Meredith replied tartly. "Maybe I like to have a little fun while I'm here. It's Vegas after all."

"Can't hurt your game any more than it already is…" he commented, wondering if she had been having long, hot sex with Cristina…or was that just a front? There certainly seemed to be some kind of attraction happening here - he knew women, he knew their responses. And she was responding to him.

"Oh!" Meredith sucked in her breath. "You just wait until later, Derek, I'll prove you so wrong…"

"I can hardly wait." The challenge in his voice was enough to make Meredith remember just why she was determined to beat him, and she started to move away from him. The water swirled around them, as she turned to go.

"Wait…Meredith…" he called out, making her look over her shoulder. "Look, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Can we have lunch? Or something?"

Meredith sighed. "I don't know…I've got plans…" She didn't really, she just didn't know if she trusted herself to be alone with him. Her body was sending her messages that she couldn't ignore, the throb in her clit pulsing with every beat of her heart.

"Please…?" he asked, tilting his head, and giving her a devastating smile.

"Um…maybe another time?" Meredith found herself saying.

"All right," he agreed,

"All right," she repeated. "Well, I'm going to go…I have things to do…"

"Yes, I'm sure you do. I'll see you at the match later. Good luck."

"You too…" she murmured, falling into the water and swimming away furiously.

* * *

"And who was that delectable creature?" Mark asked, as Derek pulled himself out of the pool, grabbing the towel Mark offered. 

"That was Meredith Grey."

"Oh…she's one of the players, right…" Mark played a little poker, not on the same level as Derek, but he knew a lot of the players. His job as a security specialist kept him too busy to play regularly, but he'd made time in his schedule to be here. Ostensibly to keep Derek company, but really, he couldn't resist the lure of the women that were everywhere. "Very nice, Derek. Have you and she…?"

"Not yet, but it won't be long," Derek grinned. No way that woman was a lesbian, he told himself. Just not possible…

* * *

Meredith grabbed her towel, and her bag, looking over at Cristina. "I've had enough – I'm going in. I think I need some pampering for the rest of the day." 

Cristina waved airily. "Go…I'm getting my pampering right here. Catch you later, honey…"

Shaking her head, Meredith headed back inside, determined to keep any mental images of a dripping wet Derek Shepherd firmly locked away. After she swam away from him, she was still a little dazed. Turning him down had taken a lot of willpower…seriously, what harm could lunch be? Ha…she knew damn well what that would lead to…a long afternoon of lazy, bone melting sex…and that would be bad how…? Her thoughts warred back and forth as she walked quickly inside.

"Sam…can I get into the spa today?" she asked, spotting Sam in the lobby. "I need to indulge in some pampering."

"Absolutely, Meredith. Just give me a sec here…" Sam whipped the cell phone open, and punched in a few numbers. "You do look a little tired, Meredith. I think some spa time is just what you need…" Sam was looking at Meredith, alternating between talking to her, and booking a time on the cell phone.

"Um…sure…thanks…." Meredith murmured. Geez, did she really look that bad? The sexy Derek Shepherd must be desperate if he was interested in her. Or was he just automatically putting the moves on her, like every other woman that crossed his path? He seemed like the type unable to stop flirting, no matter what.

'Oh…god, sorry…Meredith you look great.." Sam hurried to say, noting the alarmed look Meredith gave her. "The spa can squeeze you in at noon –okay?"

"Thanks, Sam…"

"My pleasure…now, I have to run. I have ten guys coming in from London who want to have a party with the Pussycat Dolls…" Sam rolled her eyes, and before Meredith could open her mouth, Sam was off, cell phone at her ear again.

* * *

After a long, lovely afternoon in the spa, Meredith felt rejuvenated, ready to play her game, her way. Wearing her favorite little black dress by Givenchy, her hair freshly trimmed and styled, she felt miles away from the stressed out person she had been that morning. Derek was just another hot guy, she thought, she can handle him. She strolled across the lobby, heading for the poker room determined to push all those erotic images of him into a corner of her mind, and shut it away. He could find someone else to work his charm on, for all she cared. 

She stopped short, spotting him then, deep in conversation with Delinda, a few steps away from the poker room. Meredith knew Delinda in passing – enough to know the girl was horribly spoiled, and prone to say whatever was on her mind, without stopping to think. Watching for a moment, as Derek seemed to be entirely focused on whatever Delinda was telling him. She had her hand on his arm, her other hand reaching up to brush his cheek. Huh…well, Derek can have his fun with her if he wanted to, Meredith thought, determined to pass by without acknowledging him. But a sharp little stab of jealousy made her catch her breath – what the fuck? Jealousy? No way….

Derek's head turned just as she went by, and they made eye contact, his appreciative gaze wandering from her face, and across her body. He murmured something to Delinda, and broke away from her, coming to take Meredith's elbow. "Meredith…are you ready to play?"

Aware the other woman was shooting daggers into her back, Meredith straightened a little more. "Always," she assured him sweetly, tying to ignore the rush of heat that went through at the mere touch of his fingers on her elbow.

* * *

After this round of play, Meredith and Derek were among the final four heading into the playoff round the next night. She pushed away from the table thankfully, picking up her purse, and making sure that she wasn't about to run into Derek as she turned around. But he was no where in sight, and she told herself she wasn't really looking for him, as she headed towards the lounge. Cristina was out tonight, having had a call to scout out locations for the next photo shoot in Vegas, and Meredith was at loose ends. Drink…or go to bed and try to make up for the sleepless night? Deciding suddenly to just head up to bed, she turned too quickly, and the heel of her shoe gave out, and she dropped down to her knee with a little cry of surprise. 

"Falling for me now, are you?" Derek asked, appearing in front of her. He dropped down in front of her, and took her hand. "Drastic measures aren't that necessary, Meredith…."

"You….arrogant…" Meredith started to say, trying to stand up at the same time, wobbling on one shoe. Damn, that was her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo sandals, too. "Why do you always show up out of nowhere?" she grumbled, finally accepting his arm to keep her balance.

"It's a gift," he grinned. "Can you walk?"

"My ankle feels a little sore," she admitted, and without warning, Derek scooped her up, unmindful of the amused looks the crowd around them was giving them.

"Here, let me take you up to your room…" he offered, smoothly heading towards the bank of elevators.

"But…"

The doors closed silently, enclosing them in the small space. Meredith resigned herself to the inevitable, looping her arms around his neck. She told him the floor number, and the elevator whooshed upwards. The silence between them seemed to hum with sexual hunger, as she looked up at his profile. She was surrounded by the scent of his aftershave, and the slight acrid hint of cigar smoke that clung to him from the player at the table who'd insisted on smoking.

"Good game tonight…" Meredith said quietly, searching for something to break the quiet.

"Very." He turned his head, and their eyes met.

"Very…" Meredith repeated, getting lost in the deep blue gaze that mesmerized her. "You were good…"

"Oh, you haven't seen my best yet, honey," he replied silkily, as the doors hissed open on her floor.

"Just can't stop yourself, can you?" Meredith giggled, fishing for her keycard as he carried her along the plush carpet. Derek took it from her at the door, and let her down slowly. She winced a little as she put her weight on her foot. "You think you're so damn hot, don't you…" she said softly, leaning against the doorframe, as he slid the card along the lock.

"I'm just sexy, baby…what can I say?"

""Oh…god…" Meredith giggled, as he helped her inside. "It never ends with you…"

"It's just part of my natural charm," he agreed, arching one eyebrow. "Now, here, sit…" Derek guided her towards the sofa, and she sank into the deep cushions thankfully. Being so close to him, feeling the heat of his body through her dress was almost enough to make any woman surrender. But then he took her ankle and massaged it carefully, and she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. His hands felt warm and sure, probing for any swelling. Small ripples of desire seemed to emanate from her ankel and run right up to her core. "It doesn't look too bad, I don't think it's sprained," he murmured, intent on rubbing her tiny ankle. Resisting the urge to slide his hands along her calf, he finally sat back.

"Drink?" he asked, springing to his feet, and heading towards the bar.

"Make yourself at home…" she murmured, watching him cross the room easily. The Versace suit he wore still looked impeccable, even at this late hour, and he moved with such easy grace, such controlled sensuality, it just wasn't fair. He turned, and loosened his tie, undoing a few buttons his shirt, as he waited for her answer.

"Tequila, please…"

Derek nodded, and pulled out the glasses, dropping ice into his. As he poured the drinks, his eyes were drawn to the way her dress caressed her curves, the low neckline just scooped enough to show off the round creamy breasts. Sitting there, curled on the sofa, she looked tinier and more fragile than when she was playing to win.

He walked back, and handed over her glass, and sipped his own thoughtfully, the ice chinking in the cut crystal glass. "What…?" she asked suspiciously. "You look like you're imagining me naked…"

Derek dropped down onto the sofa beside her. "Oh, but I am…" he replied, winking. "Of course, that bikini this morning didn't leave much to the imagination…but I still do my best on the other parts…" He leaned a little closer to her, so close he could smell the perfume on her skin, and see the little flecks of gold in her iris. His eyes dipped lower, seeing the clear outline of her nipples against the silky dress.

"Are you sure that's worthwhile?"

"You underestimate yourself…" he murmured, "I find you very fascinating." His mouth lowered, hovering just above hers, their breath mingling. Meredith tensed, anticipating his kiss, her body tingling, but her brain kicked into gear and she moved back.

"No…this is crazy, I don't date guys I'm playing. It makes it complicated," she whispered, her heart beating like a mad drum. She tossed back the tequila in one quick swallow, letting the alcohol burn down her throat.

Derek laughed, putting his glass down on the coffee table. He crossed his arms, with a wolfish grin on his lips. "Who said anything about dating…this can be just pure, hot fucking, sweetheart. You can handle that, can't you?" His expression was a mixture of desire and amused indulgence, his damn blue eyes hot on her.

"I can keep my sex life and my professional life separate," she assured him, with a toss of her hair.

Derek moved closer again, bracing his hands on the sofa on either side of her.. "But then…I did hear that you preferred women, so maybe the rumors are true. Is that what your reluctance is about?"

Meredith threw her head back and laughed, unable to help herself. "Oh…I see, you flatter yourself then, thinking the only reason I won't fuck you is because I'm gay? Believe me, I'm not. Cristina is a good friend – she's my person, not my lover…"

"So, there's nothing stopping us then…two adults enjoying each other's company, and bodies…" Derek shifted his position, bringing her closer again. He traced her lip with his thumb, before catching the back of her head with his other hand. His mouth descended on hers, searing and demanding, until she was breathless and moaning. His hand moved along her upper body, searching for the curves that had been tantalizing him. He kissed the hollow of her throat where the pulse jumped crazily under his lips, and licked the fragrant skin that was exposed along the cleavage of her dress.

Meredith moaned involuntarily, and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Maybe he was right, she thought fleetingly, there was nothing wrong with this…he was here and he felt so damn good next to her.

Derek caught her mouth again, and this time her lips parted eagerly. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding along the length of hers, suddenly making her weak, and turning her inside out from wanting him. The kiss was hot and deep, sending primal waves of desire through her body. His hand tangled in her hair, the kiss turning even more intense and bruising. All other conscious thought fled, and Meredith gave herself over to the pure erotic thrill of it. "Take me to bed, Derek…" she breathed into his mouth.

_We could be perfect strangers, let's spend tonight  
We can be perfect strangers  
Thank you for spending one night with me…_

_Lyrics from "Perfect Strangers" by INXS_


	5. Put Your Hands on Me

**Thanks for those encouraging reviews! I have to admit, I kind of rethought this chapter after reading them...Meredith should be a little more fiesty and aggressive! And yes...this is the chapter we finally get to the hot, steamy sex...you've been warned...he he...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Put Your Hands on Me Baby**

_Can't stop my mind from thinking of you  
How am I supposed to function  
Got me feelin' for your lips on my kiss  
All night, never want no other lover_

_Baby I'm hungry  
I want and I need  
Bring me your sugar  
And pour it all over me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby…_

"Take me to bed, Derek…" Meredith whispered, her body swamped with the need for this. The need to get lost in full body contact, hot, sweaty, lose-your-fucking-mind sex. "I want you…" she assured him, tugging his tie away, letting it slither through her fingers.

"Meredith…" Derek found himself holding back for a moment, staring into those eyes of hers, but she moved forward against him, surprising him with her aggressive move. She peppered his mouth with hot kisses, her tongue darting along his lips. Her hair swung forward around his face, and he buried his fingers in it, pulling her in. Getting lost in the sweet seduction of her kisses, the way her tongue slid over his, the soft little sounds she made as they continued to explore each other.

"I like to give as much as I get…" Meredith murmured, determined to be his equal in this game of seduction. "You must know that about me by now, Derek…"

"I think I'm discovering that…" he admitted, with a slow grin. Her fingers pushed the crisp white shirt aside, undoing the rest of the buttons one by one. Tracing the length of his torso with her fingernail, before she leant over and flicked her tongue across his nipple. Derek inhaled sharply at the sudden wetness of her mouth on him, her tongue like warm velvet against his skin.

Before he could make another move, Meredith backed away, giving him a saucy smile. "What else would you like to discover about me, Derek?" she asked sweetly, getting to her feet slowly. Her ankle was still a little sore, but she managed to back away, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"Everything…I want to discover everything…" Derek replied, quickly standing and moving forward as she backed up. The heat that raged between them was palpable, as they stopped at the foot of the bed. Meredith looked up at him, seeing the desire darken his eyes, as he lifted his hand and touched her cheek. He claimed her lips again, and she instinctively molded herself against him, as the white hot desire flamed through her.

Derek's hands moved to her shoulders, slipping the straps of her dress away as she tugged at the zipper at her back. He trailed hot kisses down her throat, following the descent of her dress as it slipped away from her body in a whisper of silk. Meredith caught his hungry gaze on her again, as his eyes swept over her tiny black lace bra and skimpy thong. "God you know how to make a man crazy…" he muttered, yanking his shirt off impatiently.

Meredith felt her knees giving way, and she let herself fall backwards onto the downy soft bed. Derek fell onto her, rolling her with him, as his hands explored the length of her back. Expertly, he unsnapped her bra, catching her little look of surprise at his dexterity. He moved his palm around to cup her breast, kissing her again, unable to resist the lure of her soft lips. She sighed against his mouth, and he deepened the kiss, crazy about the feel of her against him.

At the same time, Meredith pulled at the buckle of his belt with anxious fingers, just as fierce in her desire for him. She wanted him to take her over the edge, she wanted his mouth all over her, and she wanted his heat. "Too many clothes…" she whispered, tugging his pants away.

"Getting anxious, Meredith?" he murmured.

"Complaining?"

"Oh, no…believe me, I'm not…" he replied smoothly, bringing her closer again. The tingle and the ache in her clit intensified, as he moved his mouth across her cheek, his fingers rolling her nipples into harder peaks. Derek kissed her lips again, before lifting his head to smile at her. He was hot and hard against her, and every rational thought she might have had deserted her.

Then his fingers were along the softer skin of her belly, and tracing the edge of the little thong, lifting it away from her. His lips drifted along her hipbone, inhaling her warm aroused scent, moving his mouth lower, following the path of the thong dragging down. Sliding the scrap of material lower, past her knees, and finally off her feet. He caressed the arch of her foot, and back around her ankle. "Still sore?"

"Some…" she sighed, as his tongue stroked her there. "Oh…god…." How could licking her ankle make her clit throb like that? "Derek…"

"Hmmm?" Derek looked up at her, his hair falling forward, as he moved back to push her against the cool sheets. His mouth consumed her, sucking on her tongue, biting her lip. All the while rubbing himself against her, capturing her with his power, his need, with the size and the heat of him. They kiss was endless, sensually charged, and Meredith was caught in the erotic rush that sparked between them. Damn but he was good…here she was, clinging to him, her body limp with desire, as he touched her with his sure fingers, and his delicious mouth.

Derek continued to kiss her slowly, down her throat, and along the tender underside of her breasts, across her nipples and down her ribcage. Capturing her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist, and the soft curve of her elbow, and back to her belly, where she quivered. "God, Derek…don't…stop…" Meredith begged him, her voice husky. She arched up into his mouth, willing him to touch her everywhere.

Derek's only response was to bury his mouth into her wetness, his tongue searching and licking at her clit, delving into her as he gripped her hips and brought her closer to him. Meredith bucked and cried out, throwing her head back as molten heat flooded through her body, and she rocked with wave after wave of luscious little climaxes. He inhaled her warm scent, and returned to give her yet another wave of bliss, feeling her squirm and spasm around him. Slowly he pulled away from her, stroking the quivering lips of her pussy with his tongue, then tracing a sensuous line back up to her breasts, and finally her mouth. Her skin was warm, and salty from the fine sheen of sweat that covered her, tiny quivers still firing in her core.

"I could just keep doing that all night…" he murmured against her mouth. "Watching you come like that…you are the most responsive, beautiful…"

"Derek…" she said lazily, putting her hand against his lips. "Just stop talking and fuck me already…" The deep amused laugh that rumbled through him made Meredith giggle. "You did promise me pure, hot fucking…didn't you?"

"I did… and I don't renege on my promises, sweetheart…" he assured her, nudging her thighs apart then. He lifted one of her legs and placed it around his waist, pushing into her slowly, surely. Inch by inch, he took his time to enter her tight, wet heat, deep as he could. Then he pulled away, and plunged into her again, making her gasp and open her eyes wide to watch him sliding in and out of her. Her wetness on his cock, her body surrendering to the feel of him invading her. He lowered his head to her throat, grazing her with his teeth as he thrust into her again.

With a low growl, he gathered her up and rolled them over, and Meredith found herself looking down at him. His sensual, masculine smile of satisfaction deepened as she squeezed tightly around him. Meredith leaned back, and he pushed up hard into her again and again, as she stroked her clit. Soft little cries came from her throat, and the sound send heat sliding down his spine to settle in his groin, to settle in his balls. Watching her bring herself to another peak, another shudder running through her, Derek almost lost himself at that moment.

Meredith pulled herself back up, and bent down to kiss him, her hair in a wild tangle around them. He pushed his fingers into her hair, and he got lost in the fever of fucking her. So hot, so wild…her mouth melting against him, as they pulsed together. The heat in their bodies spread, becoming more intense, pushing him on, up into her. The rhythm was hypnotic…sweet hot sex all the way, harder and faster, until Meredith arched away from him again, crying out, and everything in him released, every ounce pouring into her as she contracted around him. They gave themselves over to the swirling sensations of pleasure that made them both shout and swear and cling to other.

When she collapsed against his chest, unable to breathe, unable to think, Derek held her tightly, stroking her damp skin. "Damn…" she whispered, finally sliding away from him, flopping onto her back.

Derek propped himself on one elbow, trailing the flat of his palm along her body. "You really are fascinating, Meredith Grey…"

"I'm glad you think so…" she replied, too sated to move yet. "I could say the same to you…" Then she peeked at him. "Or do you hear that from all the women you fuck?"

"I don't kiss and tell…"

Meredith sighed. "I bet Delinda is very vocal…"

"Delinda…? What…!" Derek laughed. "There's nothing going on with Delinda."

"Then she was looking very cozy with you earlier for no reason…?" Meredith sat up, and glared at him, suddenly thinking she had let herself get carried away in the heat of the moment. The heat of a very, hot mind blowing moment, but still…

"Okay, I admit, we had a thing once…a very brief thing…but it's over. That was long before she hooked up with Danny, and I have no desire to get involved again. Besides, I seem to have developed an attraction to a tiny, blonde, stubborn poker player…"

"You have…"

Derek moved closer and took her hand. "I have…and I don't think we're finished with this, do you?" His mouth was hovering over hers again, teasing her with it's nearness. "Meredith…I can leave if you want…right now…if you have second thoughts about getting involved…."

"I thought you said it was just sex," she countered, trying to think clearly.

"Sex still means a certain level of involvement," he murmured, dropping little kisses along her eyelids, her temple, and across her shoulder.

"So we're having sex, but we're not dating?" she giggled, tiny shivers dancing along her spine at the touch of his lips.

"Exactly…does that work for you?" he teased, before lazily circling her nipple with his tongue. Licking, and breathing against it, watching it harden in the cool air of the room. "Now…do you want me to leave…?"

"No…I don't think we're finished either…" Her hand snaked between them, folding around his cock, making him catch his breath. "I believe I have developed an attraction for this arrogant, cocksure, far-too-handsome for his own good, poker player…"

Her fingers traced the hardening length of him, playing along the tip, and brushing the delicate skin along the underside. "I think we can come to some mutual satisfaction then…" he said, caught in the pleasure she was giving him, as she fondled him a little more firmly.

"I agree…" she whispered, sliding down his body, putting her mouth against him. Derek's heart jumped as she traced circles around the shaft, and then the head of his cock, teasing and stroking. Her tiny teeth grazed him lightly, sending a current of pure lust straight through him. His hips flexed, as she took him deeper, her tongue driving him mad. Derek pushed up against her, amazed at how she was able to make him so intensely aroused, so fast. Losing himself in the intoxicating feel of her luscious mouth around him.

Meredith's hand braced on his thigh, feeling the muscles bunch and quiver as she kept taking him more and more. Feeling his cock straining against her tongue, throbbing and close to exploding. Hearing him panting harder, his hands twisting in her hair as his climax built and hummed in his veins. With a long, low growl, Derek surrendered to the pure, primal satisfaction that ripped through him, leaving him spent.

He managed to open one eye and look at her, as she crawled back over him, kissing him, his essence still on her tongue. "Mutually satisfying…" she murmured.

"Very…"

Meredith's cell phone suddenly began to chirp, but she ignored it, and just grinned at Derek, as he wrapped himself around her, burying her against the pillows, and finding all the places on her body that made her shake. Whoever it was, it could wait...

_Up till now my eyes could see  
Touch me once and it's all hazy  
I don't know why and I don't know how  
But somehow some way you got me_

_Lyrics from 'Put Your Hands on Me' by Joss Stone_


	6. The Girl Can't Help It

**Again, thanks for all those supportive reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Girl Can't Help It**

_First time__  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmmhmmm…._

Meredith stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the huge fluffy towel around her, feeling her body ache in delicious ways that made her smile. Cristina was sooo right – one night of pure hot lose-your-mind sex was just what she needed. Humming happily to herself as she rubbed her skin with moisturizer, her thoughts drifted to how Derek hands had touched her. Oh, but the man was talented – skillful and sure, taking her into shuddering climaxes that seemed to last forever. A little shiver skated over her spine as she slipped her robe on and stared at her reflection in the steamy mirror.

With a little grin, she nodded at herself. At least she made sure she gave him some very memorable orgasms too – well, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself! And she left a few little tell tale love bites along his chest, and his shoulder, to remind him just what an equal partner she had been. Let Delinda get an eyeful of that, she giggled as she headed out of the bathroom.

And stopped short, finding Derek still there, calmly sitting in a chair by the window, and reading the morning paper, coffee cup in his other hand. "You're still here," Meredith said, eying the room service cart that had arrived in her absence. She poured herself a cup of fragrant coffee, inhaling the aroma thankfully. "I thought you were leaving while I had my shower."

"I thought we could have breakfast," he replied smoothly, looking over the top edge of the paper. "You must be hungry."

"You think so…" Meredith nibbled on a piece of bacon, suddenly ravenous, but unwilling to admit it. "What, you can read my mind now?"

"I seemed to be able to last night," he chuckled, setting the paper aside, and coming to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and drawing her back against him. His lips brushed her damp skin, along her neck, and she sighed involuntarily. "Or was I mistaken…?"

"Hmmm….the sex was adequate…" she teased him, as his lips slid further along her shoulder that he was baring, tugging the silk robe lower.

"Adequate?" Derek's voice was tinged with disbelief, turning her around to face him.

Meredith bit back a gurgle of laughter. "Okay…above average then…"

Derek's eyebrows raised, as he tugged at the belt of her robe, loosening it further. "So, those screams were just my imagination…"

Meredith nodded silently, her breathing suddenly quickening, as the robe gaped open. Her nipples puckered in the chilled air conditioned room, and he rubbed his thumb over the silk that just barely covered her there. "Couldn't have been me…" she managed to say finally.

"Ah, there I beg to differ…" he murmured, leaning in to feather little kisses along her skin, his tongue dancing over the taut nipples one by one. "I distinctly heard screaming…"

"…that was you, I thought…" she countered, trying to keep her thoughts together, keeping up with the banter. But it was increasingly difficult, as Derek continued to tease her nipples, with his tongue, and tweaking them with his fingers. Low, unbidden sounds of desire began to slip from her.

"See…you're starting already…" he said softly. "I know what you like, Meredith…"

"Oh, you don't know anything about me," Meredith protested weakly.

"I think I do. I know you like this…" His mouth moved across her ribcage, and over the flat of her belly, eliciting another little whimper. She clutched at the edge of the serving cart to keep from pitching forward. "…and this…" His lips drifted over her navel, sliding over the silky scented skin, heading lower. "…and this…definitely this…" He dropped to his knees, and flicked his tongue over the delicate nub of her clit, so that she inhaled sharply.

"You're…all wrong…" she whispered, trying not to give in to her traitorous body that was so keenly aroused, his slightest touch made her want more. "I …oh damn…" Sudden wetness dripped against Derek's tongue, and he felt her shaking against him. He teased her further with his fingers, and his tongue combined, holding her tightly to keep her from falling. The dark stubble along his jaw scratched her skin – the rough contrasting against her tender thighs. She could barely stand from the sensation of his fingers in her, and his mouth doing wicked luscious things to her. She closed her eyes and hung on for the ride, not caring any longer, moaning and bucking into him. Who cared if she screamed…she was lost in the orgasm that pulsed through her, as the world spun away.

Meredith fell forward, bracing her hands on Derek's shoulders, panting, disheveled, and weak. "I screamed" she admitted, as she slid down to the floor with him. His arms caught her, as she straddled his lap, and his eyes met hers in a warm, sensual look. "You have the most amazing tongue…"

Derek's lips twitched. "It's not a contest, Meredith…not here when it's just you and me…" He planted a soft kiss at the corner of her lip. "Later…at the poker table…then we're adversaries…"

"…yes…but not here… I agree with you, Derek…"

"…you did say you could keep your sex life and your professional life separate, as I recall…" His voice was low and seductive, as he ran his hands along her naked back, and she placed her palms against his chest.

Meredith leaned in to kiss his throat, licking the little bites she'd left him the night before. "Do you remember everything I say…?"

"Everything…I told you…I find you very fascinating…"

Meredith pushed his shirt away from his shoulders, tracing the muscular definition of his arms, and his chest. "So why is it that I'm naked, and you still have your clothes on yet…?" she breathed, running her finger beneath the waist of his pants. Warm morning sun was bathing them now, spilling into the long windows.

"Poor planning on my part, obviously…" he murmured, his voice now shaking as she continued her lazy exploration down the front of his body, over the throbbing bulge of his cock. "Give me a second, and I'll fix that." Meredith scooted away from his lap, kneeling on the plush carpet, her hair hanging over one shoulder as she waited for him. Her eyes slid along his lean body as he moved to his feet, watching the play of his muscles as he walked. When he dropped the pants to the floor, she whistled at him.

"This is better than a Vegas show…" she teased him, breathless with anticipation as he turned back to her.

"You think…?" He smirked, falling onto her, parting her legs. "And it's all for you, honey…just like this…" And he pulls her against him, thrusting into her easily, into her slick warm tightness. Meredith gasped, winding around him, as he lifted her off the floor. "Just perfect…" Pulling her legs up against him, finding the deepest penetration he could, as she cried out from the pleasure.

Meredith let herself ride the waves of her climax that rushed through her, each thrust taking her higher, until the delicious spasms wrenched her from head to toe. "So good…oh god…" she cried out, clawing at the carpet, as her mind spun away again, her body a quivering boneless mass of bliss.

Derek gave in to the heat that rolled through him then as well, his head going back as he shuddered with how damn good it felt to be inside of her. Every part of his body screamed for release, and it came in great shaking waves. "Damn…" he muttered, his chest heaving, as they sprawled together on the carpet, shafts of sunlight falling across their tangled limbs.

"Derek…"

"Hmmm….?"

"I'm glad you stayed…"

"I knew you'd see it my way…" he chuckled, earning a swat on his ass from her.

"Ass…"

* * *

Much later, after Derek finally tore himself away from Meredith's bed, he walked along the silent hallways towards his own suite. His jacket slung over his shoulder, his hair in disarray, and a happy satisfied smile on his face. So deep in his thoughts, he didn't see the man heading his way until they were face to face. A strong grip on his forearm, and he looked into Danny McCoy's boyish face.

"Derek! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you…" Danny eyed Derek's appearance, taking in the obvious fact that he was still wearing his suit from the night before, the bruises along his throat, and the aura of sex that clung to him. A suspicious look glittered in his eyes.

"I had a…well…I was with someone…" Derek grinned.

"That's obvious," Danny snorted.

"It wasn't who you think…" Derek started to say, hoping to ward off any jealous thoughts that may have been simmering in Danny's mind.

"Who do you think I think it was…?"

"I think you think it was Delinda…and you're wrong…"

"Mike said he saw you two together on the security cameras, a couple of times, talking and looking very intimate," Danny said, glaring at Derek. "You know you can't hide anything around here Derek…"

"Well, what Mike saw was just that – Delinda talking to me," Derek retorted, throwing Danny's hand off his arm. "I told her I wasn't about to get in between the two of you. If you've got problems, it has nothing to do with me." He started to walk away angrily.

"Derek…wait…" Danny ran up behind him. "God, I'm sorry…she's got me running in circles some days…ever since Ed left…"

They reached Derek's door, and the two of them walked in together. Danny flopped onto the sofa, rubbing his fists over his eyes. "I love her like crazy, but she expects me to be on call night and day….on top of keeping this place running for Cooper, man…I'm beat…"

Derek gave him a sympathetic glance. "Delinda did tell me you've been busy."

"Some days I wish I was back running surveillance, it was a helluva lot easier, and more fun."

"I'm sure." Derek sat on the sofa opposite Danny, and leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head.

"So you had a good night…" Danny grinned, switching back to Derek's appearance. "Do I know who it is?"

"Maybe…you know Meredith Grey?"

"Meredith…the poker queen who eats opponents balls at the poker table and spits them back out?" Danny squinted at his friend. "Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Hardly…" Derek assured him wryly. He raked a hand through his hair, stretching to work the kinks out of his back. Smiling to himself at the memory of how those kinks got there, he had to admit he'd never felt this completely physically wrung out from being with a woman before. Hell, he usually left before they woke up in the morning. Strangely, he had slept deeply and soundly with Meredith, not stirring until she did.

Danny's cell phone started to ring then, and he glared at the phone that he whisked out of his jacket pocket. "Coop…yeah…what's up?" He nodded several times, listening. "Okay, I'm on it…tell Mike to meet me there…"

"Trouble?"

"Gotta run, Derek. Mike's got a problem at the roulette table." He jumped to his feet, and straightened his tie. "Hey, let's have a drink once you're done with this tournament. I'm buying...bring Meredith along too if you want."

"I'll see – I may need to drown my sorrows by that point."

"Aw, you can't let her win, Derek…men are counting on you…" Danny laughed, as he walked towards the door. "Catch you later…"

Derek nodded, and let his head fall back against the sofa, shutting his eyes. Sleep…he needed sleep right now…and then he would do his best to win tonight…it was in the cards…

* * *

Meredith picked up her cell phone from the coffee table where she'd abandoned it the night before. Idly flipping it open and scanning the list of missed calls, remembering it had been ringing a few times. Cristina…obviously…better call her and give her all the juicy details…and what the hell was that number…

She snapped the phone shut quickly. No way he was calling her now…of all the times to get a call from Alex…why now? Sighing a little, she walked to the bar and poured a glass of bottled water. A blast from the past was just not what she needed. She gulped the ice cold water, hoping to clear her head. The night and the morning with Derek had been fabulous, and she was sure she wanted to see him again. But not until after the tournament was done, and she'd beaten that hot ass of his…

There was a little knock at the door to the adjoining suite, and then Cristina poked her head in. "You alone?"

Meredith waved her over. "Yep…"

Cristina hopped up on a barstool and looked pointedly at the tequila. "Give me a real drink."

"It's only 2 o'clock…" Meredith said, grabbing a shot glass.

"Who cares…I'm not working…not tonight anyway. Got the location secured, and they're flying in the models tomorrow. I'll be here the rest of the week now. God help me…coddling those skinny ass divas is gonna kill me…"

Meredith giggled. "But you love it…"

"So…what happened with you and the sexy stud? Details…give me details…"

Meredith leaned onto her forearms, smiling at the thought. "You have nooo idea, Cristina…oh my god…I ache in places I never ached after getting laid. And his tongue…he does this amazing thing…" She giggled.

"Didn't I tell you…?"

"You did…I admit you were right."

"I'm always right. I know all." Cristina winked. "So now you're gonna beat him, take the money and run…."

Meredith shrugged lightly, pouring herself a little shot of tequila. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"I intend to win, but maybe I'll stick around too…"

"You're seeing him again, aren't you…I should have known…"

"It has nothing to do with Derek."

"Uh-huh…you can't fool me, Mer."

"Seriously…I'm just having a good time…it's just sex with him, nothing else…"

"If you say so…"

"Jeez…Cristina…it's not like I'm marrying the guy," Meredith giggled. "No way…it's just fun. And I think I'm ready for a little fun in my life."

_**Song lyrics from 'Clumsy' by Fergie**_


	7. The Fire Inside

**This chapter gives a little insight on Meredith's mysterious calls from Alex. As well as some conversation with Derek & Mark, and some barely suppressed heat between MerDer. All leading up to the game...poker game that is...LOL**

**And a piece of trivia as well - Eric Dane (our favorite McSteamy) had a small part on Las Vegas once, only a couple of episodes. He didn't have the beard and moustache, and I almost didn't recognize him when I saw him. Just not the same without it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Fire Inside**

_Filled with desire  
I can't stand the heat  
And my heart's on fire  
I can't get enough  
It's down to the wire  
I'm making my move, I'm looking for you  
I'm burning for love_

_You can run but you can't hide  
You're the only one I need  
To feel the fire inside_

Meredith dressed carefully for this last round of play. She felt relaxed and ready, confident she was going to win. Despite what Cristina thought, she knew she could keep it together. The sexual tension with Derek had been dissipated, and it wouldn't be a problem this time. She turned and checked her dress from all angles, finally giving her hair a last shake, and spritzing perfume at her wrists and throat. It gave her a sudden jolt, thinking of Derek's lips on her there. Not helping…she thought, shaking her head at the mirror. Think ice, blizzards, snow…not the languid heat that infused her at his touch…

With a soft sigh, she turned from the mirror and went to gather her purse and jacket. Making sure she had her glasses, her lucky poker chip and her cell phone and keycard, before she headed out the door. The plush carpet along the corridor swallowed her footsteps, as she walked, wrapped up in her thoughts. Thinking of game strategies, envisioning the cards, the feel of the chips, the winning attitude that was so mentally necessary. Derek was certainly a good player, one of the best she'd encountered. And just because he was so damn good in bed, didn't mean he was going to win. 

Her cell phone chirped softly in her purse, and she opened it quickly as she pushed the button for the elevator. "Derek…miss me already?" she said quietly, without checking the display, a bad move she realized as soon as she heard the voice in her ear.

"Who the fuck is Derek?"

"Shit…Alex…" Meredith hissed. "Leave me the hell alone. It's over – don't you get it? It was over the moment you fucked Izzie, in my bed…"

"Aw…c'mon dollface…give me a break. You knew we weren't exclusive."

"Fine! That's all well and good, but it was still MY bed…you couldn't take her home to her place? You just can't keep your cock in your pants…" Meredith kept her voice low, as she stepped into the elevator. "You can have her, Alex, just leave me alone. I never expected a long term relationship with you or anyone, but I at least expected you to be honest with me."

"Mer, baby…don't be like this…you know how good we were together. Don't you want old Alex to make you feel like that again?"

"No, I don't," Meredith said with a small laugh. "I'm having fun without you – hard as it may be for you to understand. And don't call me BABY!" And she clicked the phone shut, leaning back against the cool elevator wall. Alex had been a mistake from the beginning, she never should have gotten involved with him. Her phone began to ring again, and she ignored it this time. 

* * *

"So, you made it with the lovely Miss Grey…" Mark commented, sitting on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table in Derek's suite.

"I'd rather not put it quite like that, but yes, I was with her last night." Derek straightened his shirt cuffs, and smoothed his unruly hair into place. "She's not exactly what I expected, to be honest." He laid his jacket over the back of the sofa, checking his watch.

"Is that good?" Mark smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

Derek considered for a moment, picturing Meredith's fey green eyes, her cute little giggle and her warm body winding around his. "Very good," he replied firmly. "I haven't been fascinated by a woman like this before. She's very confident and sexy as hell…" He touched the little bruises along his throat before doing up the shirt, and slinging his tie around his neck.

"Damn, that's a hell of a compliment coming from you."

"Am I that hard to please?" Derek laughed. 

"Usually," Mark replied dryly, earning a scowl from Derek.

"Unlike you, who falls in love with every pretty girl you fuck."

"What's wrong with that? I like being in love."

Derek shrugged as he slipped his jacket on. "I just don't feel the need to give my heart away unless I think it's going to last."

"And therefore you've never been in love. You should try it sometime." Mark jumped up and checked his watch too. "Gotta run, buddy. Speaking of hot sexy women, I have a date. Good luck- I'll come by later and catch you winning."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you meeting?" Derek asked patiently, grabbing his keycard.

"Just someone I met last night. Tall, sexy, legs that never end…" He winked and was out the door before Derek could say anything else. 

Derek shook his head - trust Mark to give a description of nearly all the women staying here at the casino. 

* * *

Derek stepped out of the elevator at the main lobby, his thoughts drifting to Meredith. She was proving to be a true opponent at the poker table, and a passionate woman in bed. He was looking forward to tonight, for both reasons, he thought with a grin. Then he spotted the object of his thoughts standing outside the poker room, a look of irritation on her face as she glared at her cell phone. Moving silently behind her, he placed his hand against the small of her back. "Hello, Meredith…" he murmured, and she jumped in surprise.

"Derek!" Meredith gasped, spinning around, her eyes wide. "Damnit…do you have to appear out of thin air like that? You scared the crap out of me!" 

"Just one of my many talents." He gave her a devastating smile. "I told you that last night, remember?"

"Um…no…" she admitted. Their eyes met again, his full of heat and remembered passion from the previous night. 

"And here I remember everything you tell me," he laughed, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her, right there in front of everyone milling around. 

"Sorry…" she giggled, relaxing a little, still feeling the possessive imprint of his hand against her back. The length of his lean body was close beside her, his pure masculine scent wrapping around her. 

"You seemed a little preoccupied with your phone."

"Oh that…well, yeah…just some asshole I'd rather not talk to."

Derek's eyebrow raised. "Some asshole?"

"Very much so." Meredith turned the phone off, and snapped it shut decisively, before slipping it into her purse. "There, no distractions now, right?" She looked up at him again, getting lost in those killer blue eyes, licking her lip unconsciously. 

"No distractions…" But his focus was riveted on her mouth again, and the pulse he could see at the base of her throat. The place where he wanted to put his lips and make the pulse speed up, and the sight of the tip of her pink tongue along her lip made him want to grab her right then and there. He cleared his throat, and took her elbow, leading her away from the crowd. 

"Derek…the game is starting soon…what are you…" Meredith followed along in his wake, as he easily maneuvered through the throng of people. He finally pulled her in behind a huge potted palm, whose low spreading fronds provided a sense of privacy. 

"This is what I'm doing…" Derek whispered in her ear, his hands hot on her bare shoulders, before he claimed her mouth. Hot, hungry and oh so demanding, his tongue met hers in an instant, finding she was just as eager as he was. Mouths open and tongues searching, Meredith found herself kissing him back so fiercely, they almost seemed to melt into each other. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. 

"This is crazy…" Meredith murmured, her eyes darting around to see if anyone spotted them. 

"Crazy," he agreed, kissing her again, his teeth catching her bottom lip, sending a little shock of pain shooting through her, mingling with the sudden throb of desire that made her ache. His firm body pressed against her, and she was very aware of his cock, bumping intimately over her, and her whole thought process short circuited. His mouth tracked over her throat, and along her collarbone, sending her pulse skyrocketing.

"Derek…god…" she managed to whisper, lost in a fog of heat.

"Damn…I'm sorry…" he muttered, lifting his head, and catching his breath. "I couldn't resist…I want to be inside of you right now so badly, Meredith. I want to have those legs wrapped around my back, and your breasts against my chest…I want to hear your soft moans of surrender, as we make slow sweet love, and your sigh of satisfaction when I make you come…"

"Are you trying to distract me…?" Meredith's thoughts dissolved with the images he was spinning with his words.

"What?" he murmured seductively, leaning in again, his mouth at her earlobe, his tongue just tracing the delicate edge. "Is it working?" His hand moved along the small of her back again, sending arrows of erotic need zinging along her spine. 

"Yes…" Meredith sighed, "definitely distracting me…"

"So I should let you go, then." His breath tickled her cheek as he moved away, releasing her from his embrace. "I can wait…if you can…"

Meredith swallowed, trying to remember where she was, and that was so not the place to be thinking about sex. Glaciers, snowdrifts…

"The game _is_ starting soon…" Derek said, glancing at his watch. Despite his lighter tone, he was still burning up inside, aroused to the edge of his self control.

"I think the game has_ already_ begun," she replied sweetly, running her hand along the bulge at the front of his pants. "Don't you, Derek?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart…" he replied, his voice dark and sensual. He backed away further, and adjusted his tie, before holding his hand out to her. "Let's go do this...but later…we're going to finish what we started, and we will do everything I just said to you…and more…"

"After you lose to me, you mean," Meredith said quietly, before taking his hand, and letting him escort her away to the poker table. 

Derek squeezed her hand a little tighter. "We'll see about that…"

_Song lyrics from "Burning for Love" by Bon Jovi_


	8. Shook Me All Nite Long

**This chapter turned out a little differently - I had this idea that I wanted to use, actually had the idea from the beginning... so I thought it could unfold in flashbacks to what happened. It might not be what you were expecting... he he **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Shook me All Night**

**Shook me all night long,**

**Yeah you,**

**Shook me all night long,**

**Knocked me out and then you,**

**Shook me all night long,**

**Had me shakin' then you,**

**Shook me all night long,**

**Yeah ya shook me,**

**Well ya took me!!  
**

Meredith cracked open one eye, and squinted at the bedside table. Her eyes fell on the lava lamp, and she watched the oozing color for a moment, until it made her dizzy. What the hell…where was she? There was no lava lamp in her suite, that was certain. And why did her head feel ten times too big, and her mouth like a cotton ball? With a strangled moan, she put her hand out, along the smooth cotton sheets, until she encountered an arm. A muscular, hairy arm…and she felt a momentary panic, until she realized it belonged to Derek. Risking one eye again, she peeked at him. He lay on his back, eyes still closed, one hand over his head. Soft snores punctuated his deep breaths.

Meredith settled back again, trying to remember what happened to lead to this point. She remembered scattered images….playing poker, chips in little pils on the table…exchanging a dirty, sexy look with Derek as the other two players folded and disappeared. Things seemed a little fuzzy after that point…

* * *

_Peeking at the cards that lay facedown, Meredith assessed her hand. It was the last round, the last play – it all came down to this. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she tried to keep calm. She knew she was leading in chips, she was so close to the win she could almost taste it. Trying to ignore Derek's knowing eyes, and keep a cool demeanor…King, Queen…Jack…unbelievable…her heart raced even faster at the impossible combination. She sat back, and adjusted her little glasses, maintaining a casual façade. Glancing over at Derek – was he hiding a good hand as well, his intense blue eyes lowered, his expression not giving away anything. He fingered the chips in front of him, leaning back almost lazily in his chair, his other hand at his temple. As lazy as a snake…Meredith thought with a smirk, as she waited for him to make his move…_

* * *

Derek rolled over, capturing Meredith's waist with his arm. "Well, this is a nice way to wake up." He grinned, before wincing from a slice of pain in his temple. "Except for the killer hangover…." His head ached, and he didn't think moving was such a good idea any more. "God…what happened? And why are even my eyes aching?" he groaned, dropping his head against Meredith's shoulder, 

wishing the room would stop spinning.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Meredith sighed. "I don't usually have this kind of blackout. Must've been a helluva party…"

"Coffee…need coffee…"

Meredith didn't move. "You call – I can't move."

"Neither can I."

Meredith attempted to shift, and felt a wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell back against the pillow. "Must've been the tequila…"

"…and the Scotch…"

"…and champagne…I remember champagne, with Danny…."

"Danny _was_ there, you're right about that," Derek agreed, kissing her shoulder, snaking his hand around her breasts. "He was buying…"

* * *

"_Drinks…my treat everyone…" Danny shouted as they congregated around the bar at Pure. The nightclub was jumping, music blaring so loud, the bass seemed to thud in their chests along with their heartbeats. _

_Sam raised her glass. "I'm in. I never want to deal with crazy wedding plans again. Fake weddings yes, real ones, no." _

"_Weddings?" Meredith asked, downing the tequila shot. "Who's getting married?"_

"_Wedding planners convention…" Sam muttered, intent on her own glass._

_Meredith rolled her eyes, looking at Cristina beside her. "Spare me."_

"_Me too," Danny sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Love is fucking over-rated."_

"_Hellloooo? I've heard this story before," Cristina laughed. "What's your problem?"_

_In response, Danny jerked his head over to the other side of the club. They followed his gaze, finding Delinda huddled with a guy at a table, all over each other, drinking champagne. Delinda tossed her hair, the large silver hoop earrings glinting in the strobe lights, as if she knew damn well that she was the object of scrutiny. Which she probably did, knowing Delinda._

"_That's my problem!" Danny shouted over the music. "She dumped me today…said the sex was fun, but it just wasn't worth it anymore. But we could still be friends…and she didn't waste any time finding someone new."_

_At that point, Derek came up behind Meredith, his hands at her hips. "I should have known Mark would meet up with Delinda. It was inevitable," he murmured in her ear. He pulled her back against him, as she bounced to the beat of the music._

"_Mark?"  
_

"_My friend," Derek jerked his head in the direction of the cozy couple. "Not too smart sometimes, but I still like him. He may be in over his head this time though."_

_The music thundered again, and Meredith tugged at Derek's hand. "Dance with me…"_

"_I don't…" Derek protested, but Meredith was already pulling him along._

"_C'mon, don't be an ass…" she retorted. Meredith raised her arms over her head, lifting her dress higher along her legs, as they moved into the writhing mass of bodies. She shimmied up closer to Derek, sliding along his lean body. The bass pounded in her chest, as she met his dark eyes._

_Working double time,_

_On her seduction line,  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine,_

_Wanted no applause,_

_Just another course,  
Made a meal out of me,_

_And come back for more._

_AC/DC blared from the speakers, swallowing everyone in the rhythmic beat, and Derek let himself get pulled into Meredith's orbit, following her lithe body as she twisted and turned. Sexual heat flared as he caught her against him – they slid sinuously together, hips and thighs touching and rocking._

* * *

"We danced," Meredith whispered, turning to face Derek, her eyes half closed in remembrance.

"I **never** dance."

"You did."

Derek groaned, putting his hand along her hips. "Then I was obviously drunk."

"It's the champagne…the bubbles," Meredith sighed, as he caressed her warm skin.

"Very bad…"

"Your friend, Mark…and Delinda…" Meredith sighed, as the sensual seduction of his hands soothed her, and the nearness of his body gave off sparks of desire. Her own hands moved along his abdomen, making him shudder, despite the pounding pain behind his eyes.

"An idiot. Danny's gonna kill him…"

"Danny was drunk too – and Sam…"

Derek finally captured Meredith's lips, meeting in a slow, long kiss. "No talking right now…just lay here…"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

* * *

_Meredith tumbled the chips forward. "All in.." she murmured, confidently. She tossed her hair back then, meeting Derek's blue gaze. His brow arched as he looked back at his cards, and then back at her again. He shrugged lightly, as if he didn't care one way or another. And revealed his own…_

* * *

Meredith stretched a little, and her left hand lifted over Derek's dark curls. Catching a flash of gold that was unfamiliar, Meredith flicked her hand towards her. "What…?" She held her hand up to inspect it. A wide gold band graced her ring finger, and she stared at it for a moment, a deep dread in the pit of her stomach. "Derek…what is this?" she asked him quietly.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I believe it's a ring…" he replied, taking her hand. "Yep…a gold ring…"

"Ass…I mean, what is it doing on my hand…?"

Derek squinted, trying to remember, then looked at his own left hand, now laying on the sheets. A similar gold bank was there as well. A shiver ran along his spine as he met Meredith's wide green eyes.

"What did we do?" Meredith asked, pulling away from him slightly. "Derek…?"

"I think…" Derek said, blood pounding in his ears. "I think we may have gotten married…sweetheart…" He raked his hand over his already disheveled hair, wishing again that he could remember what happened. After all, getting married is something you should remember….

Meredith looked at him in horror, pushing her own hair out of her eyes in frustration. "Married?" she squeaked. "Us? You and me…?" Her eyes went even wider still. "No…I would never…ever…"

"Am I so hideous that you wouldn't marry me?" Derek laughed.

"No…it's just not my plan…I would never…"

"Well, I beg to differ," Derek replied, kissing her finger, where the ring rested, mocking her words. "I can't say for sure, of course, but evidence points to the obvious…"

Meredith fell backwards, pulling the pillow over her head. "Noooooo….."

* * *

_Because we're goin' to the chapel  
and we're gonna get married,  
goin' to the chapel  
and we're gonna get married,  
gee, I really love you  
and we're gonna get married,  
goin' to the chapel of love._

"_Congratulations…champagne…more Moet!" Danny shouted, a little too loudly, as Derek and Meredith exited the Chapel of Eternal Elvis Love, hand in hand, albeit a little unsteadily. "C'mon, Sam, we're the witnesses, we deserve to party. Dance with me." He grabbed her and moved around in the parking lot. _

"_Danny…there's no music!" she giggled, trying to keep up with him. "Stop…! You're making me dizzy…" Her eyes landed on the newlyweds, as they leaned against Danny's car, kissing and making out. "So….she's not a lesbian…"  
_

"_Nope!" Danny agreed happily. "Cristina here, well, that's another story." He winked at her, having talked to her at length in the club. _

"_Meredith is my person," Cristina hiccupped, leaning against Sam. "If she wants to marry this arrogant asshole, so be it. But if he hurts her, I'll kill him." Even in her drunken state, she looked entirely capable of carrying that threat out._

* * *

"Cristina is going to kill you." Meredith stated, from under the pillow. "Why didn't she stop me? Damn it…damn it…. "

Derek groaned again, finally sitting up straight, trying to stop the pain that bounced behind his eyes. He reached blindly for the phone and managed to order some coffee and aspirins. "But who won the tournament?"

* * *

"_Ms Grey is all in," the dealer said quietly, waiting for Derek. "Mr. Shepherd…?"_

"_Fold…" He admitted defeat, giving Meredith a grin. "You won, Meredith."_

"_I won….ohmigod…" Meredith sagged in relief that it was over._

* * *

"I won," Meredith said in wonder. "I won, and we got married. How bizarre is that? Only in Vegas…" She sighed. "But I don't know anything about you…what was I thinking? I don't want to be married…" She turned away, her eyes searching for something to put on.

"Meredith, calm down," Derek took her arms, moving behind her. "This isn't what I expected either, honey." He kissed her neck, feeling her tremble. "But…maybe we should just take some time and think about this." His fingers brushed her hips, pulling her around to face him. "Mrs. Shepherd…should we consummate this deal?" Amusement glinted in his eyes now, and she almost smiled back. Almost.

"No!" Meredith sat up and pushed away and out of bed. "We can't…we have to annul this…right away."

Derek fell backwards with a sigh of frustration. "Right…you're absolutely right…the sooner the better…"

_Song lyrics:_

"_You Shook me All Night Long" by ACDC_

"_Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol_

"_Chapel of Love" Various artists_


	9. We All Know the Fairy Tales

**To paraphrase Sally Field...you liked it...you really liked it... LOL I have to admit, I had second thoughts about that last chapter after I posted it, and I worried you would think I had lost it, having them get married. So I was relieved to see the positive reviews on it! Now, we'll have to see where it goes from here...**

**Chapter 9 – We All Know the Fairy Tales**

_We all know the stories  
We all know the fairy tales  
We all get the glory of making it for ourselves_

_From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending_

* * *

Meredith snatched up Derek's shirt from the floor, and buttoned it with shaking fingers. "We were both obviously too drunk to think clearly. That's gotta be grounds for annulment, right?" Impatiently, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to ignore the headache that throbbed dully along her temples.

Derek resisted laughing at the sight of her standing there, hands on her hips, her small body lost in his shirt, the buttons on it done up haphazardly. "Don't laugh…" she said, watching his lips twitching. "It's not funny!" Then a wave of dizziness washed through her, her stomach revolting, and with a strangled moan, she made a frantic dash towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her, and Derek was left alone before he could answer her question.

He inspected the ring on his finger again, turning it over slowly, trying to recall the exact events of the night before. Fleeting images flashed through his thoughts – _dancing at the club, standing in the chapel, kissing Meredith in the parking lot…that he remembered. Staggering into the suite, flinging clothes in every direction…collapsing onto the king size bed in a tangle of hands and mouths, laughing uncontrollably…but what had happened inbetween?_

Not being prone towards doing anything impulsively, Derek was confounded at this turn of events. Meredith was right about one thing – they knew nothing about each other, besides the fact they liked to win, and they were well matched in bed. Hardly enough to build a marriage on, was it? With a soft groan, he pulled himself out of bed, and finally discovered his pants lying behind the bar, crumpled and smelling of alcohol. He was about to pull something else out of his suitcase, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Thank god…coffee…he thought, yanking the pants on carelessly, and going to open the door.

Only to be confronted by Cristina, looking as pained as he felt. "Ms. Yang?"

She brushed past him. "Where's Meredith?"

"Come in…." Derek muttered, closing the door. "She's in the bathroom, she's not feeling too good…"

"That makes two of us – or maybe three, judging from your pinched and annoyed expression," she observed dryly. "Marriage not agreeing with you?"

Derek rubbed his face tiredly. "I wasn't aware of being married until about ten minutes ago. I don't suppose you can enlighten me?"

"It was a lovely ceremony…and don't worry, they have it on tape. You should receive a DVD today from the chapel," Cristina smirked. "It's part of the deluxe wedding package."

"Great. I'm sure it will go a long way to aid in the annulment."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Ms. Yang. My bride has decided we were far too drunk for our own good, and she wants an annulment."

Cristina perched on the barstool, kicking her foot against the railing. "What did you do to her?"

"What? ME? Nothing…" Derek protested.

"But you want to be married? You DID ask her last night, after all."

"It obviously seemed like a good idea at the time. I just don't remember any of it. Damn champagne…" Derek paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to warn Meredith that the bastard of an ex-boyfriend that she dumped, has arrived in Vegas, looking for her. I bumped into him in the lobby."

There was another knock at the door, and Derek whipped it open, desperately hoping for the room service cart to be there. Instead, he came face to face with a stranger, who immediately barked a question at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I should ask you that. You knocked on my door," Derek said, irritated.

"Karev…damnit, what are you doing here?" Cristina yelled, catching sight of who it was.

"I followed you…not too bright, are you, Yang?" Alex sneered. "I know how you think – you would run right to Meredith. Where is she?"

"Can it, Evil Spawn…she wants nothing to do with you." Cristina came to stand behind Derek, glaring at Alex. "Can't take no for an answer, can you?"

"Hold it right there," Derek said firmly, putting his hand against Alex's chest, as he tried to move forward. "I'm not sure who you are, but this is my suite, and I'll call security if you don't leave."

At this point, Meredith emerged from the bathroom, looking pale and shaken, still in Derek's shirt, her hair in a golden mess of curls around her face. She took one look at Cristina, then at the two men standing nose to nose at the door. "What the hell…Alex …get the fuck out of here…" she muttered, coming to stand beside Derek as well.

"Meredith, baby…." Alex started to say, trying to grab Meredith's arm.

"Don't call me BABY…" Meredith spit out, wrenching her wrist away from Alex's grasp.

"I think you need to leave," Derek pointed out again, his headache suddenly ramping up behind his eyes, his fingers curling into a fist. "I'm trying to be reasonable, but…."

"Who are you to tell me to leave?"

"Derek is my … husband…" Meredith murmured, blurting out the only thing she could think of to get Alex to back off.

"What?" Alex's accusing glare took in Derek's rumpled appearance, the pants hanging half open at his hips. Derek slung his arm around Meredith's shoulders, pulling her against him. "Your…husband…seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Derek replied, "so you can leave, she's in good hands." And he slammed the door shut in Alex's face. Meredith sagged against him, and he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"This day just gets better and better," she mumbled.

"Who was that?" Derek asked, guiding her over to the sofa.

"That was the asshole on the phone yesterday. Alex Karev…asshole extraordinaire…."

"I call him Evil Spawn…" Cristina added, grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it over to Meredith. "Here…"

"Thanks…" Meredith curled up, tucking her legs under her, and tugging the shirt over her knees. "I can't believe he showed up here. Thanks for getting rid of him, Derek."

"I can tell Mike in Security to keep him under surveillance, just in case he tries anything," Derek offered, reaching for the phone again.

Meredith shook her head, distracted as sunlight glinted off the ring on her finger, and she stared at it for a moment. Her gaze swung back towards Derek. "What were we thinking? I didn't even know you three days ago."

Derek took her hand, and laced his fingers in hers, keeping his intense blue eyes fixed on hers. "Why don't we give this a few days to calm down and think rationally? We can spend some time together…"

"Derek…" Meredith sighed softly. "I…"

There was another knock at the door, and this time Cristina jumped up. "I'm taking off anyway, so you can have your tender moment here. Call me later, Mer…"

Opening the door, and this time it really was the room service arrival, and the cart was wheeled into the suite, exuding a fragrant aroma of coffee. "Thank god…" Derek muttered, once the table was left, and they were alone again. He gulped a couple of aspirin, and chased it with the coffee. Then he handed Meredith a cup, and sat down beside her again. "What were you going to say?"

"Derek, this can't work. You don't want to give up your lifestyle, and the other women…and I never planned to get married at all. My mother was divorced and bitter as long as I can remember, and I have no desire to end up like she did. This was a mistake, a drunken foolish mistake, and it needs to be fixed before it goes any further. Thinking about it for a few days isn't going to change anything."

Derek took her hand again, rubbing his thumb along the gold band on her finger. "Now, there I disagree. I think…we need to get to know each other, more than wild sex and playing poker…" he grinned, "…and after that, if you still feel the same, we can dissolve this marriage, and go our separate ways. Meredith, obviously there's some connection between us, or we wouldn't be in this situation." He took the cup from her other hand and set it on the coffee table, pulling her in closer to him. "I know you're independent, and tough, and smart…and I find all of that very attractive. And I think I would like to find out even more about you…" His mouth hovered closed to hers again, and Meredith found herself getting lost in the sound of his seductive voice, and the look of desire in his eyes. Her hands found their way onto his shoulders, feeling the muscles flexing under his warm skin as he moved against her. "I like you, Meredith Shepherd…very much…" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips, drawing a ragged sigh from her in response.

"You're distracting me again," she sighed.

"You're just too irresistible," he countered, his lips skating along her collarbone, and lower to where the button was fastened. "And I would really…really…like to make love to you again so that we can remember it this time…"

Meredith giggled infectiously. "You would, huh? But I thought we needed to find our compatibility without the wild sex…?" But she found herself melting against him, as his body settled over her, his hips shifting against hers insistently. "Derek…I like you too…but…" She tried to gather her scattered thoughts, as his mouth moved lower, seeking the soft curve of her breasts under the shirt.

"But…?"

"But…we need to take this slowly."

"I'm trying to," he murmured, tugging at the buttons. "No rushing this time…"

"No, I mean…no sex…"

"What?"

"No sex…" she repeated firmly, wiggling out from underneath him. "Just dating, with flowers, and dinner, and romance…" Standing up, she paced away from him, putting some distance between his tempting lips and her body.

"For how long?" Derek asked, arching his eyebrow at her, as he reined in his libido. He stood up as well, and moved closer to her, pinning her against the edge of the bar, where she stood, her hands behind her back.

"A…month?"

"A month…" Derek sighed, cupping her cheek. "All right…one month, no sex…just kissing…I'm all for the kissing…Mrs. Shepherd, I plan to kiss you as often and as long as I like – my concession to this deal…" And he leaned in to do just that, with a long slow kiss that went right to her toes, taking her breath away. Their tongues danced, slid and stroked, until Meredith was feeling the effect in her core. Involuntarily, she whimpered against his lips, and he released her with a groan. Giving her no time to object or argue, he turned away, heading towards the bathroom. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I need to have a cold shower…"

_Song lyrics from "Happy Ending" by Sugarland_


	10. Wanna Get to Know You

**I feel so bad for not posting as often as I'd like to - life has such a way of interfering with writing. I appreciate your patience, and I hope you're hanging in there! And I'm hoping that life settles down again, so that I can concentrate on updating more often.  
**

**For now, this chapter has our favorite 'married' couple out on a date...**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Get to Know You**

_I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good_

"So, you're dating, but you're not having sex?" Cristina asked Meredith, disbelief etched in her expression. They were in Meredith's suite, late in the afternoon. Meredith was feeling more like herself, having had a nice long soak in the tub, her hangover just a lingering memory. The gold wedding band hung on a chain around her neck, and she toyed with it as she stood staring out the window.

"Yes…why not?"

Cristina shrugged. "Doesn't sound like you."

"Maybe I want to find out if there is such a thing as a happy ending…a fairy tale…"

"I think all that booze last night addled your brain – three days ago, you weren't interested in finding Mr. Right," Cristina snorted, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Mer...are you sure about this? I mean, I'll stand behind you all the way, but you haven't known him that long. Too much tequila and a wedding chapel is a bad combination..."

"I know, I know…but I have to admit, I do like Derek…he's intelligent, and he's charming, and he has a sense of humor. And he kisses really…really…good…"

"So how long d'you think you're gonna last before you end up in bed again?"

"Cristina!" Meredith turned and glared at her friend.

Cristina raised her eyebrows. "Should I put money on it?"

"I can do this. It's not all about sex."

"Sure...you say that now..." Cristina smirked knowingly. "Talk to me in a week..."

* * *

"You're dating, and not having sex…but you're married to her?" Mark smirked, as Derek tried to explain the situation.

"It's complicated," Derek sighed. "I'm discovering Meredith is complicated, but I like her…"

"You married her, you must've liked her, Mr. Non-Romance…"

"Speaking of romance…you and Delinda? Care to explain that?" Derek asked, changing the subject. "You realize that Danny is an ex-Marine…"

"I swear, I had no idea she just broke up with Danny. She came on to me, wanted to have dinner, and drinks…and who am I to turn down a pretty woman?""

"More than just dinner obviously," Derek added dryly.

Mark shrugged. "It's nothing serious – I leave here in a couple of days anyway, she's not going to follow me. I know her type – Daddy's little girl. But it's fun while I'm here…"

"Fine, just don't come crawling to me when you're bleeding and broken. Danny isn't the kind of guy to give up easily."

Mark scowled at his friend. "Fine."

"I have my own problems to work out – Meredith gave us a month to work this out, and get to know her. No sex…"

"You're going to stay in Vegas for a month? You hate it here."

"Like I said, I'm not sure. We're going to discuss details at dinner. I'm starting to romance my wife tonight," Derek grinned. "I'm bringing her flowers, and we're going to Mystique for dinner."

"Well good luck with that. No sex for a month? Who's going to give in first you think?"

"I can manage without," Derek assured him.

"Maybe when you were twelve…" Mark chuckled, ducking as Derek hurled one of the couch cushions at him.

* * *

Meredith opened her door, expecting to see Derek, but found herself looking into a huge bouquet of white orchids, gladiolas and white roses. "Oh…" she breathed, a little smile on her lips. Derek looked around the edge of the bouquet, seeing her surprised expression and he grinned.

"I thought that since you didn't have a wedding bouquet, I would give you one," he said, walking into her suite and setting it down on the coffee table.

"It's beautiful, thank you…" Meredith murmured, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. He turned into her, catching her lips instead, running his tongue along her upper lip, so that she moaned a little against his mouth. His fingers caught in the thick length of her hair that curled over her shoulder.

"_You're_ beautiful," he said quietly, backing away, letting his eyes travel down her brightly patterned silk dress. It bared one shoulder, and clung to her curves, making him achingly aware of how difficult this was going to be. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in?" he growled, leaning in place a little kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Derek…" Meredith sighed. "Don't mess up on our first date…"

"Sorry, lost my head…" he said, with a sexy smile, backing away. "And we should go now, before I lose anything else."

"That sounds dangerous." Meredith reached up to straighten his tie. "And I know how much you hate to lose at anything…"

"…as much as you do, honey," Derek said smoothly, taking her arm and heading for the door.

* * *

They arrived at Mystique, holding hands, laughing happily, and the first person they ran into was Delinda, overseeing the maître'd. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of them. Her gaze flicked from Derek to Meredith and back again, and her mouth opened, as she desperately searched for something to say. "Well, the happy couple…" she muttered, snagging two menus for them. "Derek….this was such a surprise."

"Wasn't it?" he agreed. "You know Meredith, don't you?"

"We've met," Delinda said tersely. "Congratulations…" She spun on the heel of her Prada shoe so quickly Meredith feared for her safety, and she exchanged a little look of amusement with Derek. Delinda stalked along ahead of them, swiveling her hips under the clingy tube dress, her long blonde hair rippling down her back. "Enjoy your meal…" she murmured, as they reached their table.

Derek held the chair out for Meredith, and helped her into place, placing a possessive little kiss on her bare shoulder before he took the chair opposite her. Delinda gave a little sniff, and tossed her hair, before marching away.

"She was a little nasty," Meredith murmured, as Derek took her hand, playing with her slim fingers.

"I don't want to talk about Delinda, I want to talk about you."

Meredith's pulse jumped crazily at the touch of his fingers on hers, his thumb making circles on her palm. Before she could answer, the waiter came by to present a bottle of wine to Derek. "Compliments of Ms Deline," he murmured as he popped the cork. Derek's eyebrows arched in surprise, both at the vintage, and the unexpected gesture.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked, with a little smirk. The waiter gave her a puzzled look, as Derek swirled the wine and tasted it. Once he approved, the waiter filled her glass as well, took their orders for appetizers, and left them alone. "Not what I expected from her. Maybe it's poisoned..."

Derek lifted his glass. "It's excellent, let's not complain," he chuckled, as they toasted each other. "Now, about you…" he said again. "Besides winning at poker, and making love, what else do you enjoy?"

Meredith laughed softly, the candlelight playing along her throat. "Well, I've never had time for a lot of hobbies, poker keeps me pretty busy. But I have to admit, I love to dance. And my guilty pleasure is watching 'Dancing with the Stars' when I can."

"Seriously?" Derek laughed easily.

"Seriously…and the dancers…my god…they're so amazing! Maks especially…" Meredith laughed, with a wink. "So sexy…"

"I guess I'll have to brush up on my dancing skills, then."

"So what about you?" Meredith asked, admiring the way the candlelight emphasized his cheekbones.

"Well…I got involved in car racing a few years ago," Derek admitted. "That's where a lot of my money goes when I win…"

"Ah, when you win…"

"I do win sometimes, you know."

Meredith grinned. "I'll bet you do."

The waiter arrived with their appetizers, and Meredith picked up a small morsel of food on her fork. "Isn't racing kind of dangerous?" she asked, placing the piece of crab cake on her tongue. Her tongue licked along her bottom lip almost seductively as she savored the taste of it.

Derek had to drag his focus away from her mouth. "What? Oh….the racing.. it can be. I think it's sexy – the sound, the speed. It's about constantly being on the edge – how far you can push yourself without losing control."

He stopped talking, mesmerized by her, watching her eat.

"You're not talking," she murmured, a little amusement in her voice. "This is really good…maybe you should eat…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sitting here trying to think of something intelligent and witty to say to charm you, and all I can do is stare at you," he finally confessed, taking a long drink of his wine. He leaned back in his chair, and raked a hand through his hair. "Mrs. Shepherd, you have a very intoxicating effect on me. I'm finding it hard to concentrate…"

Meredith worried her bottom lip playfully, and managed to snake her foot along his calf under the table. "Mr. Shepherd, you are being very bad. This is only our first date, and you're already trying to break the rules."

Derek leaned forward again, and snatched her hand in his, pulling her closer across the small table. Meredith could almost feel his breath against her mouth, and the arousing scent of his aftershave and his own unique maleness, surrounded her, as he looked into her eyes. There was a moment of silence, before he took her hand and kissed her palm. "If I was going to break the rules, Meredith…then by now I would have pulled that dress away from your body, and had you in my arms, my hands on your breasts. I would be kissing you, and licking your soft skin, until your nipples were hard and aching, and then I would bite them very gently…"

Meredith felt herself leaning closer to him, as he continued in a rough murmur. "…and I would kiss my way down to your thighs…inch by inch…and when I reached that sweet place between your legs, I would lick deeper and deeper, until I found your clit…and I would place my tongue on it until I felt you throb. I would be circling and stroking…I'd lick you until you begged, and then I would suck you. Not hard…just light, and gentle…so that you would be screaming with the need to come…I would slip my tongue into you…taste you…eat you.. I wouldn't stop then until your body was shaking and wet. And when I tortured you enough…I would move into you, and come inside you, and take you…and take you again…"

Derek stopped, and they remained frozen, aroused, breathing deeply, and Meredith shifted in her chair, a sharp sudden ache in her pussy.

"You're wet, aren't you?" Derek demanded, his voice low and sultry.

Meredith managed a tiny nod.

"Good, I'd hate to be the only one sexually frustrated right now," he said, releasing her hand, with a smile. "But I'm not breaking the rules…"

Meredith took a took breath, and a gulp of wine. "No…definitely not breaking the rules…"

_Song lyrics from '(Wanna get to know you) Real Good' by Shania Twain_


	11. Fallin' for You

**So, how long will this celibacy thing last? The tension and the emotions keep building...**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Fallin' for You**

_Why'd you have to touch me like you do?__  
You know there's no resisting you  
I feel a shiver every time…_

_You've got me fallin' for you baby  
And I don't know what I'm gonna do_

"No…definitely not breaking the rules," Meredith whispered, backing away from Derek slowly, feeling the heat washing over her. Images played through her mind that his words invoked, and suddenly she wasn't sure if this was going to work. The sexual attraction between the two of them was so strong, it seemed to wrap them in a fog. Was there any point in even trying to deny that part of their relationship?

"So, what are we going to do, Meredith?"

"Huh? I'm sorry…." Meredith dragged her attention away from thoughts of his lean body over hers, and tried to focus on his words. Parts of her body that didn't care about talking were demanding attention instead.

"About our situation. Are we staying here?"

"Here?" she repeated.

Derek grinned lazily at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Derek, seriously." Meredith cleared her throat. "Do you mean 'we' as in live together for a month? You don't have any other tournaments to go to? Don't you have a string of girlfriends along the circuit that will be disappointed if you don't show up?"

"If I do, they will have to learn to live without me," he replied with a grin. "I have to be in Florida for a race next week, but other than that, I could probably stay here and play in some of the minor tournaments going on. But I'm not sure if living together is the best idea – that would be far too distracting." He winked at her.

"I don't want to put you out," she murmured, toying with the stem of her wineglass.

Derek put his hand on hers, stopping her from fidgeting. "Meredith, believe me, if I didn't want to stay I would be gone so fast all you would see is a trail of dust through the desert," Derek told her dryly. "I admit, I've been a confirmed bachelor up until now. But in the short time I've known you, you have managed to confound me, arouse me, and bewitch me."

"Not to mention, beat you…" she added mischievously.

Derek nodded with a grin. "That too. You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Hmm….nope, probably not."

"Look, why don't we get out of here?" he asked her suddenly. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just trust me," he said, pushing the chair away from the table, and taking her hand. He leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, and kept her fingers laced in his as they left the restaurant. "You can do that, I'm your husband."

* * *

"This is wonderful, Derek, how did you find out about this?"

"I have my sources," he replied mysteriously. "I thought it would be good for us to get away from everyone and everything and just talk."

"Talk – no sex? No kissing? What kind of date is this?" Meredith giggled.

"Just relax. And there might be kissing involved if you behave."

"Behave - me? Derek Shepherd…you were talking dirty at dinner, not me." Meredith put her head back and looked up into the dark night sky. Myriads of stars twinkled above them, in this place Derek brought them to, away from the city lights. It was a small oasis of peace, a lush green space that Meredith had no idea existed out here. "This is nice," she finally murmured, relaxing against him in the sultry evening air.

"So, do you have family somewhere that is ready to take me to task for marrying you so abruptly?" he asked, his fingers brushing her bare shoulder.

"Not exactly. My mother is in Seattle, she's a surgeon. She divorced my father when I was three, and we spent a lot of years moving from city to city, as she moved up in her field. I spent a lot of time on my own, so I taught myself a lot of card games, and eventually poker. She doesn't approve, of course, but I don't care anymore. I have no idea what she'd say if I told her I was married – I always told her I would never be like her, bitter and twisted and divorced." Meredith finally stopped talking, realizing she had told him more in two minutes than most people found out in two years. Nobody but Cristina knew about this part of her life.

Derek's hand found it's way down her arm, caressing the soft skin, as he listened to her voice in the darkness. "I see, but there's no reason to think you'll be like her. You just have to find the right person to spend your life with…"

"And you're that person?"

"Meredith, I come from a big family – my parents are still in New York, and I have four sisters, all younger than I am. They're all married and happy, so I see that it can happen. I just didn't find anyone before that I felt I could spend more than a short time with," he explained, taking her hand, and pulling her up beside him. He leaned in and his lips hovered over hers for a moment. His other hand slid behind her neck, and then he kissed her, sending little electric shocks down her nerves. How such a simple kiss could take her breath away, Meredith had no idea, but she was suddenly lost in the heat generated by that kiss.

It was almost as if he hadn't kissed her before - it felt different, more sensual and erotic as she tangled her fingers in his thick, dark hair. Her mouth parted, welcoming his tongue, meeting every move as she let his taste of hot male arousal carry her along to the next level of sexual excitement. Time seemed suspended as they kissed slowly, deeply, absorbing each other and the moment.

Meredith let her hand stray along Derek's thigh, feeling his muscles jump under her hand, before she moved higher, finding the throb of his erection. With a soft, muffled groan, Derek's mouth left hers and moved to her shoulder, his tongue snaking along her skin. Her thoughts became a whirl of need, almost overpowering everything rational as he continued to press his lips along her collarbone, and over her slim throat. His hand slid over the smooth silk of her dress, around the globe of her breast, making the nipple pucker immediately. Making it very evident there was nothing between the dress and the enticement of her body.

When Derek finally made himself pull away, their breathing was ragged, and they were both shaking. "Damn it, honey, if I don't stop now…" he told her warningly, "…we won't be keeping our vow of celibacy." His voice was tinged with both heavy arousal and amusement. He nuzzled her throat again, as she managed to smooth her fingers along the inside edge of his shirt. She had a sudden longing to touch more of that sensual, bare male skin, despite the fact this celibacy thing was her idea. What had she been thinking when she said that….

"You're right." Meredith tried to remember how to breathe, which was getting increasingly difficult as he rested his hand on her leg. Before she could protest, he was inching the dress higher, his seeking fingers touching her softly, setting off a flood of desire that threatened to drag her out to a sea of pleasure. Which wouldn't be a bad way to go…drowning in sex….

"But…" he murmured wickedly, leaving her upper body, and transferring his attention lower, "I said I was going to kiss you, as part of this deal…"

"You did…"

"But I didn't specify where…" And then his hands moved her dress higher around her hips, and his mouth descended to her thighs. Finding the softness of her skin with his tongue, moving along the silky edge of the impossibly tiny thong that barely covered her damp pussy. The little wisp of silk was no resistance to the long wet strokes of his tongue, and Meredith shuddered at the touch. Delving along the edge, dancing over her clit that was throbbing for more, it was exquisite torture. Meredith felt weak and boneless with pure pleasure, as he touched her only with his mouth, again and again, until she was a mass of sensitized nerves. The force of her orgasm blasted through her, as he found the clit beneath the material, a contact of tongue against her that was like magic.

"God, Derek…" Meredith gave up any conscious thought at that point, unable to do more than try to squirm closer to his mouth. "Damn..oh damn…" she moaned, pitching against him until the last ripple of pleasure faded away, and he let her down gently.

Derek finally moved back up her body, stopping to put his mouth around her breast, over the silk fabric, stroking the hard nub of her nipple through the material until she quivered all over again. Then he settled over her completely, his aroused body against her, his forehead pressed to hers as he struggled to control his raging emotions. Meredith slipped her arms around his lean waist, feeling the heat emanating from him. "Derek…"

"We need to go – now," he muttered. "Because I definitely want to do more than kiss you." But his mouth found hers again, kissing her long and hard, as she responded eagerly. "Meredith, you're going to kill me at this rate."

"I'm not too certain about my own ability to hold out right now," Meredith confessed. "Cristina will never let me live it down if I give in after one day."

"You wouldn't have to tell her," he pointed out, "but I know what you mean. Mark doesn't think I can do this either. I think our friends know us pretty damn good."

"No willpower - sad, really…" Meredith mused with a sigh.

"Honey, I'm discovering that when it comes to you, I have no willpower." Derek groaned and rolled onto his back on the blanket, staring up at the sky, trying to get his body to relax. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Quietly, they stood up, and walked hand in hand back to Derek's rental car for the drive back to the Montecito. They were still wrapped up in their own thoughts as the valet greeted them, helping Meredith out of the car quickly. Derek handed the keys off, and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the resort. "Coming up for a nightcap?" she asked, as they waited for the elevator.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

The elevator doors open and they stepped inside. "Maybe not, but I don't always have good ideas," Meredith laughed. Derek pulled her close as the elevator started to climb, nibbling on her lips, kissing her temple and along her eyelids.

"Maybe not tonight," he murmured, as the elevator stopped. He walked her along the plush, silent hallway to the door of her suite. She leaned back against the door, her keycard in her fingers.

"Are you sure?"

"No," he murmured, lowering his head to hers once again. "I would prefer to stay and kiss you, and make long, slow love to you all night long, until we lose track of where your body ends and mine begins, and then do it all over again…" He kissed the corner of her mouth, his tongue teasing her lip briefly. "And I do mean make _love_ to you, not just have sex, not just fuck..."

"Oh…"

"But we should wait…"

"Wait…"

Derek nodded, backing away from her slowly. "Good night, Mrs. Shepherd. I'll call you in the morning."

Meredith gave him a little smile. "Good night, Mr. Shepherd. Sleep well…" She turned and unlocked her door, blowing him a little kiss before she disappeared. Once she was safely inside, she collapsed back against the door, closing her eyes in frustration. It wasn't just sex, she thought as she walked across the room, and kicked her shoes off. There was a connection between them she had never experienced before, and she had to admit she it would be very easy to fall in love with him. She turned the gold ring around her finger slowly, wondering where this was going to end up.

_I have got a sweet obsession with you  
I try to get you out of my mind  
__But then, you creep up every time  
Boy…_

_I never thought I'd feel this way…_

Song lyrics from 'Fallin' for You' by Eva Avila


	12. Little Less Conversation

**So, I've caught a couple of previews for the new season, and I have to tell you, it's not impressing me much. If this is how Shonda is trying lure back viewers, it's not working for me. Too much of SheWhoMustNotBeNamed from what I've seen. But it made me want to get our couple together here, so let's see how this chapter unfolds...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Little Less Conversation**

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

Meredith was sitting at the bar in the Bella Sera lounge, studying her glass of chardonnay, swinging her feet in their MiuMiu sandals idly. The little pink sandals had kitten heels which were lower than she normally wore, but she was supposed to dress casual. She was waiting for Derek – he was playing poker, and he said he would meet her here at eleven. Again, he was being mysterious about their destination, just telling her not to dress up. It was almost the end of the week, and Derek had been a perfect gentlemen all week – no sex, just kissing, well, very excellent kissing, she thought, but still…leaving her at her door every night was getting a little frustrating, and it was her suggestion. At this rate, she would self implode from sexual frustration soon, and she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

Taking a look around, she spotted a familiar figure hunched over a bottle of beer at the end of the bar. What was Alex still doing here? She ducked her head, trying to avoid eye contact, but it was too late. He grinned at her, and she groaned inaudibly, as he got to his feet and ambled in her direction.

"Well, Meredith, this is a nice surprise." Alex leaned against the bar rail, his eyes raking her.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Losing money, mostly." He shrugged.

"Alex, you know I'm not interested in you, so why don't you leave? Our involvement wasn't serious – you knew it was just fun." She sighed. "It was just sex, pure and simple."

"So why were you so pissed about Izzie?"

"You just don't get it, do you? It was MY bed, and MY sheets. Why did you have to bring her there? When you knew damn well I was coming home soon?"

Alex shrugged again, unrepentant. "Spur of the moment, Mer." He grinned at her with his usual cocky attitude. "She had been giving me all the go ahead signals and I just jumped for it. You know me…"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do," Meredith sighed.

"And you bolted out of there so fast, you didn't give me a chance to explain."

"What's to explain? I figured it out on my own," Meredith said with a small smile Despite everything, Alex was just Alex. "Look, we had fun, it was hot , and the sex was good, but let's move on."

Alex eyed the ring on her finger. "So, you're really married to this dude?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thought you said you would never get married."

"Things change. Derek is a great guy."

"He must be, if you married him." Alex leaned in to kiss her cheek. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I liked you, we had some good times. My cock was thinking that night, and messed things up. I hope you're happy now."

"Alex….is that emotion there?" she teased him.

He ducked his head. "Yeah, don't let it get around. You'll ruin my image."

She patted his cheek. "Your secret is safe with me." Then she looked over her shoulder, seeing Cristina crossing the lounge. She had an irritated expression on her face as she joined them.

"Karev, back off," she said without other greeting.

He threw his hands up in self defense. "Who pissed in your cornflakes, Yang?" he asked, backing away.

"Two days of dealing with these damn models is making me insane," she sighed, signaling for a shot of tequila. She glanced over at the group of women hovering at the edge of the lounge. All over six feet tall, racer thin and coltish, their bodies clad in the latest designer fashions, they waved at Cristina. "They want to go to a strip club tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…sounds like fun," Meredith murmured, sipping her wine.

"Those girls are damn hot," Alex commented, sliding his eyes over them. "Are you sure you don't want some male company?"

"Do I look like I need help?" Cristina demanded, tossing back the tequila.

"No, but I'd be willing to tag along, lend a hand or a tongue…damn, who is that?" Alex asked, eying the tall girl who just joined the group. She was voluptuous, with dark curling hair, and skin the color of warm coffee. Her outfit consisted of a sparkly tank top, and a short skirt, leaving the long legs bare, ending in wedge heel shoes.

"Oh, that's one of the assistants," Cristina told him, with a smirk. "She's really not your type…"

"If she has breasts, she's my type," Alex murmured. "Take me with you, c'mon Yang…"

Sam joined them then, and Cristina grabbed the brunette's arm. "Sam…you have to help me. These bimbos want to go to a strip club, and I need a limo and a place to go. Any suggestions?"

Sam looked over at them. "Well, sure, but there aren't many male strip clubs in Vegas…"

"No, they want the female clubs."

"Ohhhh…." Sam said softly. "The best in Vegas is 'The Spearmint Rhino.' Let me call for the limo and we'll go. I can get you in no problem."

Cristina looked over at the group again, before turning to Meredith. "You have no idea what I've been through in this shoot. These girls are insane!"

Meredith giggled. "And you love it. Take Alex with you, he needs to have some fun."

Cristina looked at Alex, still staring at the same girl. "Mer, that girl he's interested in…Keesha…she's not…"

"Is she gay?"

"Noooo…" Cristina breathed, leaning in to whisper in Meredith's ear. "She's a he…in drag…transvestite, whatever you want to call it.."

Meredith stared at her friend, laughter bubbling up in her. "No…seriously?"

"Seriously." A little smirk played along Cristina's lips as she realized the implications of this.

"Don't tell him, just take Alex with you, please…" Meredith giggled, clutching Cristina's arm. "And take pictures, whatever you do…"

"You owe me," Cristina told her, before turning to Alex. "Evil spawn, this is a night you're not going to forget…" she said, pulling him along to meet the group, as Sam led the way to the waiting stretch limo. Meredith giggled again, finishing her drink. Payback's a bitch…

* * *

Derek finished the poker game, and raked in his winnings with a grin. More successful tonight, than the other night, but still it wasn't the same without Meredith there. She had been watching for awhile, but she left, giving him a little wave and a soft smile. His game had been tainted with thoughts of her, thinking of how much he wanted her. It had been a long week so far, he thought with a rueful smile. He wasn't sure how much longer he would hold out, before giving in to the lure of her body.

As he prepared to leave the poker room, his arm was snagged by someone and he turned to see Danny McCoy behind him. "Hey, man, can we talk?" Danny asked urgently.

"Sure, what's up?"

They headed towards the lobby, and Danny rubbed his hand over his hair. "It's Delinda – I know, I know, she broke up with me, but …I want her back, and I just want to ask you about Sloan, I know he's your friend…"

"Mark is just a player. He likes women, all kinds of women – he's never serious about any of them despite the fact he says he likes to be in love. At any rate, he's leaving tomorrow, and once he's gone, Delinda will be just a happy memory for him."

"So you're telling me I shouldn't beat him up and leaving him bleeding in the parking lot?" Danny asked, with a laugh.

"No, you know, I think Delinda is just pushing your buttons. Trying to make you jealous…maybe you should just call her bluff."

"You think?"

"It's up to you, but if you love her like you told me you did, you won't let her go without a fight." Derek tried to keep his attention on Danny, but he caught sight of Meredith waiting for him. "Look, I have to run, but maybe just give her time. Play it cool, and once Mark is gone, see what happens. I'm hardly the guy to give romantic advice, though."

"You seem to be doing pretty well with Meredith," Danny grinned. "Still married, after all…"

"Yeah, well, it's only been a few days. And I'm running late, so I don't want her to think I'm standing her up."

"All right. Have a good night. Thanks for listening, Derek."

Derek crossed the lounge, and came up behind Meredith, slipping his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She gave a pleased little sound at the feel of him behind her, turning to meet his lips. "Mr. Shepherd, you're late," she teased him.

"I know, I'm sorry, the game ran longer than I expected. You know how it is." His deep voice sent shivers along her spine, and a tingle took up residence in her clit again. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm…I'll have to think about it." She smoothed her fingers along his silk tie. "What's with this? You said casual."

"I haven't had a chance to change – come up and wait for me," he told her, moving to stand between her knees as she perched on the barstool. Meredith met his eyes, and drew an unsteady breath, as his hands landed on her thighs. He tilted his head, and gave her an engaging smile. "I promise to behave…if you will…"

Meredith tugged on his tie, pulling him down to her mouth. "What if I don't want to behave?" she whispered, flicking her tongue along his lip. "What if I'm tired of this self-imposed celibacy vow?" Her mouth was soft and inviting, and Derek caught the faint taste of chardonnay along her tongue. Then she leaned back and slipped off the pink cardigan that matched her shoes, revealing the thin satin camisole underneath. Her hair fell across her shoulders, as the material strained across the swell of her breasts. Derek followed the movement of her hair, his eyes falling on the hardened nipples beneath the satin, sharply aware of his cock suddenly demanding attention.

"It's a little warm in here, isn't it?" she asked him, leaning forward, giving him an opportunity to see her creamy skin exposed by the scoop neck of the camisole. His mouth suddenly went dry and he reached for her wineglass, taking a long gulp.

"Very warm," he agreed, wanting nothing more than to take her hard nipple in his mouth right then and there. "Are you trying to seduce me, Meredith?" he asked her then, his voice low and seductive, leaning towards her as well, his mouth at her ear. "Because if you are…I'm more than willing to give in." The hell with their celibacy – he wanted all of her sweet body wrapped around him, giving her all the pleasure that they had been denying themselves.

Meredith stared into his eyes, watching the color shift from smoky blue to dark indigo, and she bit back a little moan. Derek moved even closer, placing her hand over his erection, the action hidden under his jacket. "You feel that? I think I'm past the point of holding back. I don't want to take another cold shower tonight." His hips shifted against her hand, and Meredith swallowed slowly. Her clit throbbed like a drum against the tight seam of her jeans.

"I think you're right," she whispered back. "I don't want to play games anymore. I just want you."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, wanting her so badly, yet not wanting to mess up the delicate balance they had achieved.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied with a little squeeze of her fingers, making him close his eyes for a moment. "Do I have to beg?"

"Much as I like that idea, I think we should get out of here before I do something to embarrass both of us," he murmured, helping her down to the floor. He scooped up her sweater in one hand, and laced her fingers with his other. Without another word, he led her out of the lounge towards the elevators. Heat and desire raced through both of them, as her thumb rubbed his palm. "Your place or mine?" he asked with a chuckle as the elevator ascended quickly. "How cliché is that?"

Meredith laughed infectiously. "Yours…that way Cristina won't walk in on us."

Derek grinned. "No, we don't want any interruptions." Then he wrapped his arms around her again, claiming her mouth in a long, hot kiss. Her lips parted eagerly, and he swept his tongue inside, stroking in a rhythm that promised what he was going to do once they were alone in bed. His palm slid across the silky camisole covering her breasts, and his thumb flicked over one nipple, eliciting another soft whimper from her.

The elevator opened, and they stumbled out, laughing together, his arm around her shoulders as they made their way along the hallway. Stopping at his suite, Meredith took the keycard from his fingers, and attempted to slide it through the reader. She was trembling, feeling his heat behind her, smell the scent of his cologne, hear his breathing as he moved closer to her. His hand tangled in her hair, stroking his thumb along the nape of her neck in lazy circles. "Need help?" he whispered, his breath fanning warmly against her ear.

Meredith leaned back against his body, surrendering the keycard. "Obviously."

Derek reached around her, and swiped the card smoothly, as she turned the door handle, his mouth sliding along her temple as they pushed into the room. The door slammed shut behind them, and he finally moved against her, backing her up against the door. His mouth landed along her throat, his lips parted, tongue skating along her warm skin. Wet, slow kisses along her collarbone, flicking his tongue at her pulse point, feeling it hammering madly. Trying to regain his focus, Derek made himself stop for a moment. Before she could say anything, he swept her up effortlessly, and headed towards the bedroom. "I'm not fucking you up against the door, honey."

Meredith wound her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his throat. "No?"

He shook his head. "No, I promised you I would make love to you…and that's what I intend to do." The passion shimmering in his dark eyes was enough to make her tingle and her clit to jumpstart into aching for just that.

"Mmmm…" Meredith wrapped her hand in his tie and pulled his head lower, touching the tip of her tongue against his mouth. "Then take me to bed, lover…"

_Song lyrics from "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis._


	13. I Know Desire

**This chapter is just about hot, sweet lovin', and nothing else! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – I Know Desire**

_I know desire__  
I'm a personal friend  
I know desire will be there till the end_

_How can I deny what I want to be?  
__I won't try to be something else__  
How I deny what comes naturally  
I won't try to be something else_

"Take me to bed, lover," Meredith sighed happily, as Derek carried her through the suite. He maneuvered his way around the furniture in the dim light, and finally stopped at the side of the bed. "I've been waiting all week for this," she confessed, angling her head back to see his face. Her soft lips parted so temptingly, Derek couldn't resist covering her mouth, thrusting his tongue past her teeth into her warmth. His arms tightened around her, as he stroked her, giving her the kisses that were only a preliminary to what he wanted to do. Her soft throaty whimpers adding to his arousal.

Finally breaking the kiss, he grinned at her. "Then we have to make up for lost time, don't we?"

"We do," Meredith agreed, as he slowly lowered her down to the bed. She tugged on his tie again, bringing him down with her. "Kiss me again, and don't stop this time."

"Whatever you say," Derek groaned, falling across her. His hand found her waist, sliding beneath the silky camisole, his thumb tracing the little indent of her belly button. Meredith moved beneath him, caught in the web of desire that had captured them both. She wanted, needed, this man, more so than any other guy in her life. Every night without him had been long, leaving her tossing and turning. She wanted him in her life, somehow, but did he feel the same way? Her body shook as he touched her again, and she closed her eyes, abandoning herself to the moment.

Derek found himself mesmerized by her, as she responded eagerly to his touch. During the past few days, he had been surprised at how easily they had fallen into companionship, and how much he had missed her when they parted. It had become increasingly difficult to walk away from her each night. He had wanted to be wrapped around her lithe body, tangled together in sheets scented with her fragrance. Never before had he wanted to spend time with a woman like he did with her. The implications of these feelings darted through his mind as he inched the camisole higher, touching her the way he craved at last. Exploring the delicate skin as it was exposed to his wandering fingers, pressing his lips against her as well.

"God, but you are so beautiful," he murmured, his fingers dancing along the underside of her breasts, feeling her trembling.

Meredith arched upwards, raising her arms over her head, stretching languidly. Heat pooled in her belly, her limbs heavy with desire. Derek pushed the edge of her camisole higher still, his fingers brushing her sensitive nipples. His mouth followed, tongue stroking her wetly, bringing the little nubs into harder peaks. Making slow, wet circles around them, over and over, until Meredith felt the quiver in her clit from the desire that bubbled up in her.

Her own hands trailed through his hair, pulling his head closer. She whimpered, rolling her head from side to side. "Derek…more…" she begged him breathlessly.

"I don't want to rush," he told her, his voice low and sensual in the dark room. "This is all about you, honey."

Then his hand moved across her hips, and pressed against her intimately, through the soft denim of her jeans. Moving faster against her, pressing the seam against her clit. "Are you enjoying this? Are you wet for me, Meredith?" His voice teased her, as he continued to kiss every part of her upper body that he could.

"Yes," Meredith moaned, circling her hips. "You know I am…"

"Do you want my tongue there?" His hand rubbed a little more firmly, feeling the damp heat against his hand. She looked at him, as he lifted his head, his face partly illuminated from the twinkling lights of the strip that filtered through the windows.

"You are so bad," she sighed. "Stop teasing me, and give me something more…"

"I'll give you everything," Derek assured her. _Including my heart, he thought with sudden shock._ His hands shook slightly, as he worked the zipper down on the jeans, helping her ease out of them. Her hand covered his, guiding his palm against the wetness that seeped through the silky pink panties.

"And this is all for you…I'm wet for you," Meredith whispered, as her breath caught in her throat. His fingers glided across the silk, against her clit, and she let her legs fall apart further for him. "Do you want to love me now?" Her voice was husky and trembling, and his erection jerked hard.

…_love you? I think I already do… _Derek groaned silently at her words. "Oh yes, I'm going to make love to you, you know that, honey…"

"Then you have too many clothes on, Derek." Her hand reached for him, against the cock that strained against his pants, teasing him. "Get naked with me…"

With that, she pulled the camisole over her head, her blonde hair floating around her shoulders, and she crawled closer to him. "I want to feel that hard, male muscle with my hands, feel your skin against me, and your cock filling me…" she told him softly, "I want all of you…"

Derek felt the heat and blood rush to his cock, and he pulled his tie away impatiently, yanking the jacket off in one fluid movement. Meredith helped him with the buttons on his shirt, sending it flying to the floor as soon as it was off his arms. Then her hands moved over his erection, sensual and sure, before finding the zipper and shoving the pants and shorts away eagerly. His cock was hot and throbbing in her hand before he could move again, stroking him, her thumb smoothing the wet tip.

"God…Meredith…this is supposed to be all about you," he managed to say finally.

"Derek…this is equal, remember?" Her lips descended around him, gentle and warm, taking him in slowly, her tongue like velvet over him. "Or is this where the begging comes in?" she laughed, letting him go.

"You will be begging soon, I promise," Derek said, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, and pushing her backwards against the crisp sheets. His eyes fell on a bowl of chocolates left on the bedside table, and he grinned at her. "Don't move."

"Derek…" she protested, as he inched her panties down her hips, pausing to kiss her feet and her ankles, dropping kisses along her thighs as he returned. Her back arched, and she moaned softly, her nipples aching for the feel of his mouth on her there again.

"Yes…?" He released her briefly, and picked up one of the chocolates, dragging it slowly along her inner thigh. The heat of her skin melted the confection, and it left a sweet trail along her skin. A rich scent of chocolate, mingled with the intoxicating scent of their arousal, filled the air.

"What are you doing?"

Derek lowered his head to lick away the sticky trail, his tongue moving expertly, inching closer to her clit. He moved the candy closer against her, rubbing her with it, coating her in warm decadent sweetness. Then he licked her there, and she almost screamed. "You taste so good like this," he murmured, letting her go, and picking up another chocolate.

Meredith bucked up against him, as he made more choclately circles on her skin, licking away the trail, higher and higher, until he reached her breasts. Her body was shaking now, as she allowed sensations to take over, giving in to the magic of Derek's fingers and mouth.

"Please Derek…"

"Not yet, honey," His tongue dipped across her belly button, lapping away the chocolate, making her twist and try to push his head lower.

"But…you're making me crazy…" Her pussy ached, and wetness seemed to seep out of her, with every touch of his tongue.

"I want to make you crazy; I want to take you to heaven…"

His palms covered her breasts, as he moved over her, returning to her mouth. He kissed her again, tasting of sinful dark chocolate, and drugging sex, and Meredith wrapped herself around him. "Mmm…so take me there now," she whispered, her hands gliding down his strong back, kneading the muscles. She could feel his cock bumping against her clit, and she tried to arch up against him.

Derek shook his head slightly, his hands moving down her body, between her drenched folds, and found her clit again. Sinking inside her, as Meredith cried out, lost to the rhythm of his tempo, rocking her hips faster. "So impatient, Meredith…" he said softly, and his breath fanned against her clit. "Come for me now then…" he urged, adding his tongue to his fingers, sucking her and stroking her endlessly, setting off a rush of pleasure. Deep and fast and sure, as Meredith moved with him, lost in a swirl of bliss.

As Meredith relaxed against him, her pussy still quivering against his tongue, Derek closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her arousal, her taste rich on his mouth. He licked away the last remaining drops, before putting his tongue against her clit again. Meredith gasped, so sensitive and aroused, his slightest touch sent her into spasms again.

"Take me now, Derek…I can't stand this anymore without you inside of me," Meredith sighed, and he glanced up at her, as her hand reached for him. "I want you slow and hard inside of me…"

"God yes," he agreed, his own climax just a heartbeat away at this point. He rose to his knees between her legs, his cock shaking and throbbing for release. Meredith sat up, meeting his intense blue gaze, her hand curving around him, so that his head went back.

"Take me to heaven now, Derek," she whispered, and he fell backwards, as she straddled him, the fall of her hair surrounding him. Her tiny body poised over him, as she fit his swollen cock against the wetness of her pussy. Every muscle in his body ached to move, to thrust up into her, but he controlled himself, letting her take the lead now. "Now…" she murmured, plunging down onto him, taking him completely into her tight slick heat.

Meredith arched back, her breasts bouncing, her nipples hard as she rocked against him. "Oh…oh…." Derek felt the contraction around his cock, as she started to climax, almost taking him with her in the sudden rush. She leaned forward again, catching his mouth, her teeth nipping his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. "Oh, I'm not finished with you yet, honey," she laughed, as he started to move against her.

Derek was too close to his own release to think of a reply to that, his body taut with desire, sweat on his skin making them slide together. "I'm all yours…" he managed to breath, just as Meredith started to move again, riding him harder, up and down, flexing and shaking. He grabbed her hips, driving up into her as she bucked, desperately hanging onto his release, as she moaned over him. The tempo increased, and he felt her squeeze around him once more, hot and dirty and crazy, her little cries of satisfaction telling him he could let go.

"Derek…!" Her nails dug into his shoulders, as she shook and clung to him fiercely.

That was all it took, and he came, hard and fast, lost in her body, her mouth on his again, tongues dancing. No rational thoughts, just the sweet combination of their bodies, and hearts….

**_Song lyrics from "I Know Desire" by Sass Jordan._**


	14. In Your Eyes

**Happy Grey's Day - I haven't seen the episode yet, soon though! I wanted to get this chapter posted, and enjoy some happy MerDer moments, just in case tonight is painful...**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – In Your Eyes**

_In your eyes__  
The light the heat__  
In your eyes__I am complete  
In your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
__I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes_

Derek wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished his workout. His hair was damp and unruly, and his muscles felt pleasantly tired. He always felt like it was a good accomplishment when he finished – blood pumping, muscles working, sweat running down his chest. Taking a long drink of water, he slung the towel around his neck and grabbed the gym bag.

It was almost as good as sex, he thought with a faint grin – well, not quite as good. Especially not as good as with Meredith, who was still waiting for him in his bed.

She had declined his invitation to join him, stretching like a contented cat, her breasts peeking out from under the sheet invitingly. "I think I had enough exercise last night," she'd murmured, trying to pull him back down, her sea green eyes sparkling playfully. Meeting his mouth in a slow, languid kiss that nearly made him lose track of his intentions.

"You're very tempting, but I have that race in two days, and I have to be physically prepared," he'd said resolutely. But his hands strayed along the delicate skin of her throat, sliding down to tease one nipple, before flicking his tongue across it.

"Tease…" she'd pouted.

"I'll be back before you know it, and then we can continue…." He'd backed away, keeping the image of her tousled hair, and pouting lips, in his thoughts as he'd worked out. It probably made his heart pulse a little faster, as fleeting images of her smooth curves and damp flesh assaulted him.

Now he grinned again, heading for the elevator, ignoring the admiring glances from the women running on the treadmills who tried to get his attention. There had been a time when he would have gladly taken advantage of their obvious invitations, but that time was gone. His only focus lately was Meredith – maybe it was time to settle down, stop being the playboy, and think about having a family. The only problem was he didn't know if Meredith felt the same way.

The elevator descended, then stopped, and Derek looked up to see the owner of the Montecito, A.J. Cooper. "Mr. Cooper," he said, extending his hand. "How are you?"

"Just call me Cooper," the older man said, with a smile, as he shook Derek's hand. Tall, well built, with a head of dark hair, and a knowing twinkle in his eye, A.J. Cooper was a mysterious figure at the Montecito. Derek had met him briefly before, on a previous trip. All Danny told him was that Cooper was a fellow Marine, a self-made billionaire, and that he had a ranch in Wyoming. He was nothing like Ed Deline, Delinda's father, who had retired – but he seemed to know how to keep his staff on their toes, nonetheless. "Bad luck about the poker tournament, Derek."

Derek blinked in surprise that Cooper recalled his name after only one meeting. He shrugged a little. "It happens, but things turned out good in the end."

Cooper nodded. "That's right – you married your competitor, Meredith Grey, as I recall. Do I offer congratulations?" One eyebrow raised as he studied Derek intently.

"So far."

"Good, glad to hear it. I know how it works around this city – don't always approve, but that's just the old fashioned guy in me." The doors slid open again at the next floor, and Cooper moved towards the exit. "So, good luck then. If you need anything at all, let me know. I like happy guests." And with a wink, he was gone, leaving Derek alone again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith was relishing the pleasant ache in her body from the previous night's physical activity. She felt perfectly content to stay in bed, surrounded by Derek's scent on her skin, and the sheets; her skin still feeling the imprint of his mouth and hands. It had seemed perfectly natural to fall asleep with him, their limbs heavy and tangled together, his arm around her waist as they spooned together.

Then she sat up, hearing the faint ring of her cell phone. Her eyes fell on her purse, sitting on the bedside table, and she grinned. Derek must've brought in for her before he left, cause she certainly didn't bring it with her last night. Still smiling softly, she snagged the phone and discovered it was a text message from Cristina.

_ Mer – check this out…_

The incoming photo that followed had Meredith dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Oh god…" she murmured, looking at the shots of Alex from the night before. In the first one, he was dancing with Keesha, his hands on the ass of his partner, and a look of pure lust on his face. Subsequent shots followed, each one showing Alex getting progressively more intoxicated, until he had Keehsa sitting in his lap, his hand on her/his thigh. Several of the models, and some of the strippers crowded around them as well. The last shot was a close up of Alex's face, as he discovered Keesha's true persona, and it was a look of utter shock.

Meredith collapsed back against the pillows, clutching the phone, unable to control the laughter that bubbled out of her. Oh, that was perfect. She could hardly wait to talk to Cristina to get all the down and dirty details in person. Her phone trilled again, and this time it was Cristina in person.

"Didja like that?" she asked dryly. "You should have seen him, Mer. It was priceless. He ran out of here like a bat out of hell. I bet he's still running."

Meredith wiped her eyes, still giggling. "Too funny, Cris. Thanks for sending me those pics. I can just imagine what was going through his mind…."

"Poor guy'll never look at another woman the same way," Cristina chuckled. "So where are you? I checked your suite, and either you got up really early, which isn't like you, or you shacked up with Shepherd…"

"Um…would you believe I got up early?"

"No."

"Okay, you got me. Derek and I never made it out of the hotel last night. I'm still in his suite."

"I knew it!" Cristina hooted triumphantly.

Meredith could just picture her friend's face at this revelation. "Yes, you were right. We didn't last very long at the abstinence thing…"

"Was it worth waiting for?"

"Cristina…" Meredith said slowly, closing her eyes. "I think I'm in love with him. I've never felt like this before."

There was total silence on the other end of the phone, as Cristina absorbed this. "Does he feel the same way?"

"I …don't know…"

"So ask him – he's your husband, for god's sake."

"But…" Meredith's voice trailed off as she heard the suite's door opening. "Gotta go, Cris. Talk to you later."

Meredith dropped the phone just as Derek appeared at bedroom doorway, and her heart fluttered as she looked at him. Without even thinking, she pulled herself up to her knees, letting the sheets fall away from her, smiling invitingly at him. Derek was across the short distance and on the bed with her in moments, his arms sliding around her. "I missed you," he murmured against her mouth, his hard body against hers.

"Derek, it's only been an hour," she sighed.

"Far too long, and all I could think about was this," he confessed, his hands sliding into her hair, before he kissed her again. His mouth was hot and demanding, parting her soft lips eagerly, and his tongue met hers, as she swayed towards him. His body felt hard and unyielding against her, his skin damp with sweat and hot from the physical activity. Meredith is caught in the feel and the scent of him – all male arousal and primal need.

"God, I need you so much…" Meredith moaned, her hands shaking as she pushed his t-shirt up. _Need you in my life, she thought distractedly._

Derek groaned as a bolt of desire rocked him when her hands touched his skin. "I need you too, honey."

Meredith smiled softly, grazing his cheek with her lips. "No, I mean, I need you in ways I never thought possible."

"I understand," he murmured, his body tight, as he stared into her eyes. He pulled the t-shirt over his head impatiently, and took her face in his hands. Touched his lips to hers again, trying to control the raging desire that wanted to burn him into her skin. _More than you know…_

"I'm serious, Derek…" Meredith countered. "I think I need something more than just a temporary fling." She took a deep breath, before feathering soft kisses along his chest, butterfly light, tongue dancing over his skin, around his nipples, down the beckoning trail of hair to his navel.

Derek groaned again as her soft hands tugged his shorts down, and she took his cock in her fingers. "What are you saying?" he managed to ask, before she made him lose complete track of this conversation.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, looking up at him. "Truly, madly, deeply in love, like lose your mind, stand in the rain with the boom box on your shoulders, give up the last piece of cheesecake kind of love?"

Derek raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Stand in the rain…?"

"You know…the movie, 'Say Anything' with John Cusack?"

"Right…"

Meredith straightened, and looked into his deep blue eyes, so full of desire, so full of emotion. "I feel like that…" She touched his chest, feeling his heart pumping beneath the warm skin. "Like I want to be with someone for a lifetime."

"And who would that someone be?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her chest, feeling her tremble. His mouth caressed the corner of her lips, as he waited.

"I think…that someone…could be you…" she said hesitantly, as if unsure of his reaction.

"Do you think I can promise you forever?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes, gathering herself, her breath soft and sweet against him. Derek wanted to kiss her long and deep and slow, but he held back. He wanted to worship every inch of her luscious body, starting at her pouting lips and ending at the pure womanly essence of her pussy. "Meredith…?" He kissed her closed eyelids, and her temple, and her cheek, holding back from her mouth.

"I hope so…"

"Meredith, you captured my heart the first time I saw you. I can do forever, sweetheart, if you'll have me. I can promise you every tomorrow." His voice coaxed her eyes open, and she stared at him, trying to understand.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Derek chuckled at the look on her face. "Wait right here for a second, okay?"

"Sure…but…?"

Derek moved off the bed, and went to the closet where his suitcases were stacked. He turned back to her with a smile, his hands behind his back. "I have something for you."

Meredith eyed his body, with a giggle. "Well, I can see that…"

"Besides that," he said with a wink, joining her on the bed again. He took her left hand and slid a ring onto her finger, beside the plain gold band already there. Meredith gasped as she looked at the heart shaped, one-karat diamond ring glittering there.

"What…where?"

"I bought that the day after we were married, because I don't want to let you go. I don't want to go to bed every night without being in your arms, or wake up without you. You're the one for me, now and always, Meredith Grey Shepherd. I love you. Will you marry me again…this time so that we remember?"

Meredith was shaking harder, her breathing ragged. Biting her quivering lip, she threw her arms around his neck, raining kisses over his face. "Yes…a thousand times yes…I love you Derek Shepherd…"

_Song lyrics from 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel._


	15. Love Like This

**First of all, have to say I loved the new episode - such a good return to the way it should be! And I was happy to see that Meredith is dealing with things , and not just drinking and having sex with inappropriate men! Now I'm all excited to see the next episode LOL  
**

**Now, this chapter is a little short, but it's good and hot! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, I never intended it to be a long story, but we'll see how it goes! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Love Like This**

_Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.  
_

Meredith felt a little giddy and light-headed as Derek kissed her again. He guided her against the sheets, covering her with soft touches, and kisses along her trembling body. "Now, let me show you how much I love you," he told her. A slow grin crossed his handsome face, and his eyes were warm and drowsy on her. "You know how good that feels to tell you that…I swear, Meredith, I've never felt like this for any other woman. You're the first one I've ever said those words to."

"I know, it feels a little unbelievable, doesn't it?"

"It is," he agreed, settling over her, supporting himself on his forearms. He smoothed her hair away from her face, his palms brushing her gently. "But this feels very right, and I don't want to be anywhere else."

"I don't want to be anywhere else either," she murmured, still a little surprised at just how right it felt.

Derek's mouth descended on hers then, taking away her coherent thoughts, ending the conversation. Kissing her slowly and deeply, his tongue skillfully coaxing hers along in an erotic dance, until she was mindless with wanting him. He lifted his head, and let his gaze sweep over her, his eyes dark and smoky with desire. Meredith sighed and stretched, arching her back, offering her breasts to him. His palms glided over them, his mouth following, pleasuring her with both his fingers and his lips. He left no part of her warm skin untouched, making his way down her belly, pressing his mouth to where she was wet and sensitive.

"I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful, loving woman here in my arms," he murmured softly. "I want to make love to you all over again, as if we were just discovering each other." His fingers traced the line of her hips, before he lowered his mouth to hers again, softly at first and then with increasing pressure, delving for her tongue. Meredith made a soft sound of surrender, and returned his kiss eagerly, feeling the warmth spreading through her body.

Long moments passed as Derek continued to kiss her, exploring her mouth, and letting their tongues dance together slowly. His hands wound in her hair, fingers playing with the silky strands, as his lips moved away from hers briefly, to her eyelids, her forehead, her temple and then along the line of her jaw. Once again, he captured her lips, his teeth catching lightly on her bottom lip. "How am I doing so far?" he asked, feeling her breathing quicken.

"Wonder-ful… don't stop now…" she sighed against his mouth.

"I'm just starting," he assured her, his voice husky with emotion. His hand moved from her hair, down her shoulder, and from there he caressed the tender skin along the inside of her elbow. Meredith moaned involuntarily at the unexpected erotic sensation, her body suddenly tingling. Then his fingers brushed the delicate underside of her breasts, and she gasped at the gentleness of his fingers. He cupped her breast gently, rubbing his thumb in a lazy circle around her nipple, feeling it harden even further from the attention.

"Now…when I kiss you here, like this…" Derek whispered hotly, before he trailed his lips over her skin, "or like this…" running his tongue around her nipple, making her arch against him again, "does this make you hotter?"

Meredith nodded, words failing her, and he smiled to see the blissful expression on her face. He continued his erotic exploration of her breasts, his mouth moving from one to the other, licking and sucking, until she felt almost dizzy again from anticipation. Her hands moved to tunnel through his hair, tangling in his thick curls, as she tried to arch up even more to meet his mouth. She could feel the pure heat of his desire radiating from him, his lean body pressed tightly against hers.

Derek held back from grinding his hips against her too hard, keeping his touch gentle, finally kissing a trail along her throat and back to her lips again. "You are heaven," he murmured against her lips. "I love the taste of your skin." He kissed her a little harder, as his hand slid down her body, moving around to cup her closer still.

Meredith felt the sharp ache of wanting him, all of him, firing through her nerve endings, right down to her toes. "God, Derek…the way you make me feel is dangerous…" she whispered. "Like I'm going to combust and burn us both…"

"I like the sound of that," he chuckled. "What else can I do to make you burn…?" He shifted position, tracking his lips across her belly again, feeling her quiver with suppressed need. "If I kiss you here…?"

"Oh, yessss…."

"And here…" Moving lower still, licking with long wet strokes of his tongue, soaking her even further. His breath tickled her, all her senses on edge, the heat in her core like molten honey. "Where you taste so sweet…"

Meredith felt more loved than ever before, as he caressed and kissed her, down the length of one leg, then back up along her ankle, the curve of her calf and behind her knees, to the inside of her thigh. Her legs fell open even further for him, as Derek kissed, licked and bit lightly at her skin, igniting even more delicious throbbing in her clit. She abandoned herself totally, her world reduced to the feel of his mouth on her. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her, and she followed willingly, as if in a fever dream.

"Oh, oh…my god…oh…" she whispered, not wanting it end, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he stroked her clit and she nearly screamed out loud. Drawing out the pleasure that radiated to every part of her, as her climax began to roll over her, and she tightened and spasmed over and over. With a final soft cry, she went limp and Derek let her go slowly. He crawled back along her slick body, to kiss her, so long and wet and deep, Meredith was lost all over again.

Derek wrapped her even closer to him, wanting her then, all of her softness. As they lay side by side, looking into her eyes, he pulled her leg up across him, fitting her to against him perfectly. "Now let me love you the way you should be…" he said softly. Meredith only nodded again, unable to speak, and never losing her gaze, he cupped her as close as possible and she enveloped him in her tight warmth. Her hands roamed his body lazily, and her mouth sough his, nibbling and teasing as he thrust into her slowly. They both wanted to prolong this moment, the erotic sweetness of being joined.

The heat in their bodies intensified, their skin turning damp with sweat, as their pleasure began to spike. Derek could feel the tremors starting deep inside of her, around him, squeezing him, and his own body responded, shaking with need. "Now…Meredith…oh god..now…" They both moaned and cried out, consumed in the moment, as the molten heat filled them entirely.

As Meredith's quivers subsided, Derek lifted his head to look at her face, so flushed, her eyes soft and warm. He kissed her again tenderly, stroking the hair away from her face. "This is exactly where I want to be, here with you, loving you every day. I love you Meredith Grey Shepherd." His throat was inexplicably tight with raw emotion, and his eyes felt strangely damp.

Meredith moaned and buried her face against his chest, overcome with emotion. She raised her face to him again, a sheen of tears in her eyes as well, but a warm smile on her lips. "I love you, Derek Shepherd."

* * *

Much later, as they lazed in bed, Meredith propped herself up on her elbow. "So, we should talk about this wedding…" She ran her fingers down his chest, watching the sunlight catch the facets of the ring. "Is this going to be a big family affair? Or just us here again, but slightly more sober this time?"

Derek caught her hand. "What do you want? I think my parents would like to be here, but my sisters may not be able to come on such short notice."

Meredith sighed softly. "And I do NOT want to have my mother here."

"But…"

"Derek, your new mother-in-law is a bitter lady. She'll just bring everyone down, seriously. You have to believe me."

"I have to admit, I don't understand." He laced his fingers with hers, hearing the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, she's probably far too busy saving lives and making surgical history to attend anyway," Meredith assured him, not even wanting to imagine what Ellis was going to say about this. "She has been out of my life for so long, it's no big deal, seriously."

Derek arched one eyebrow in disbelief, but he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Instead, he pulled her down beside him again, and kissed her temple. "Look, I have to go to this race tomorrow, but talk to Sam and see what she can arrange. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"You really have to leave? After we've just gotten together?" Meredith asked, feeling absurdly like she was being abandoned. "God, listen to me, I sound way too needy. That is so not me…" She pulled away from him, sitting up, and resting her chin on her knees. "Look at me, I said I would never need a man to make me complete, and I'm getting emotional when you say have to go away for a couple of days." Meredith felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.

Derek sat up beside her, and wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders, inhaling the scent in her hair that had become so familiar to him. "Meredith, you can come with me, you know. Married people do that…" His voice was amused, as he let his hand trace the line of her back, tickling her softly.

"Seriously?"

He kissed her temple again. "Now that I've found you, I don't want to let you go."

"Just try and get rid of me, now," she giggled, before he pinned her down again. He caught her hands together, and proceeded to kiss her again, until she was breathless, and her giggles faded into soft little sounds of satisfaction. Wedding plans and discussions could wait…

_Song lyrics from 'Love Like This' by Natasha Bedingfield_


	16. You Make Lovin' Fun

**Well, my apologies for taking so long to update this story! This week has been incredibly hectic, and I had no creative juices flowing whatsoever! I finally had some time today to write, so here is a shortish chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 – You Make Lovin' Fun**

_I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
_

_I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
But I'm beginning to wonder why.  
_

_Don't, don't break the spell,  
It would be different and you know it will,  
_

_You, you make loving fun,  
And I don't have to tell you you're the only one._

"Mer, seriously, I don't speak girl," Cristina commented, as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

Meredith was packing her bag for Florida, and she paused to look at her friend. "What?"

"You've known me since ninth grade. I'm not a girly girl – I don't do bridesmaid. Get Sam Marquez again - she loves all that dress up, designer stuff. Why d'you think I was happy to let her do it the first time?"

"Seriously, I don't remember the first time," Meredith reminded her, rolling her eyes.

"Mer, I'm not wearing a frilly dress and mincing down the aisle carrying flowers, with a fake smile on my face," Cristina groaned. "I'm a leather girl, remember?" She indicated the black leather pants she was wearing, her habitual outfit.

"I know, I don't expect you to wear a pink dress, believe me."

"Tell me again why you're getting married a second time?"

Meredith contemplated two sundresses as she answered. "To remember this time, obviously. Since we're staying together, I want to have a memory of our wedding, and so does Derek."

Cristina hopped off the bed, and wandered to the bar, pouring a shot of tequila. "So, Shepherd makes you happy after all? I mean, other than being a good kisser with a talented tongue that is…."

"Cris, I love him. I do, can you believe it? Me, the girl who swore she'd never marry…"

"Yeah, hell must be frozen over," Cristina said dryly.

"You were the one looking for Ms. Right, as I recall. Why are you being cranky about this?"

"I didn't mean immediately."

Meredith laughed again, and came to sit beside Cristina. "Cris, I want you to be my maid of honor, please…"

Cristina shook her head, her dark curls bouncing. "Mer, I love you like a sister, but don't make me do this. I'll be the photographer, that's what I do."

Meredith shook her head at Cristina's vehemence. "Fine…I'll ask Sam."

"Thank god."

They were interrupted then by the sound of the door opening, and they looked over to see Derek crossing the room. Meredith felt her heart flutter, as he took her hands, and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Missed you," she murmured against his mouth.

His hand slid possessively down her spine, to rest at the small of her back. "Missed you too," he replied, with a wink.

"Ah, god…" Cristina smirked. "I think I need to leave now. Romantic overload…"

"Don't leave on my account," Derek said, but his eyes somehow never left Meredith's as he spoke.

"Nope, gotta run. I'll talk to you when you get back, Mer. Have fun in Florida. I'll get started on looking for a great place to take wedding shots." She swung down off the barstool, and Meredith impulsively hugged her, making Cristina roll her eyes in surprise. "Mer…stop hugging me…"

"Sorry…"

"Shepherd, take care of her, or I'll come find you and hurt you," Cristina said, half kidding, as she turned to leave. Despite her tough talk, Cristina felt a little bereft, knowing that her friendship with Meredith had changed subtly.

"She's in good hands," Derek assured her, pulling Meredith back against him, and sliding his arms around her waist. "Nothing will happen to her as long as I'm around." He pressed a little kiss against Meredith's temple.

"Good…" Cristina gave a little wave and disappeared through the connecting door to her own suite, leaving them alone.

"I know she's your best friend, Mer, but she scares me sometimes," Derek laughed, kissing the side of her throat, feeling the little tremble that ran through her. His hands slid up to cup her breasts, braless beneath the green t-shirt she wore. From the moment he'd walked into the room, seeing her in the short-shorts, her gorgeous legs bare and tanned, he had been unable to think clearly.

"You know, you look absolutely delicious," he murmured, his lips at her temple.

"Are you going to eat me?" she purred, arching back against him, and his cock bucked hard against his jeans. "I thought we had a plane to catch…"

"We do…" he replied, "but I have this need…"

Meredith could feel him, hard and insistent against her ass, and her eyes closed. "I seem to have the same need…" she whispered, as hot desire knifed through her. "You have this effect on me like no one else ever before…"

Derek turned her around suddenly to cup her face in his hands, kissing her long and hard. "_You_…" he groaned hotly, "you have made me addicted to you, I want you like crazy all the time. I can barely function." His breath came in ragged gasps, as her hands grazed along the front of his jeans, across his erection. At the same time, he yanked the t-shirt over her head, and his mouth descended on her breasts, the stubble along his jaw assaulting her as he buried his face against her. Then he returned to her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lip, and she moaned as the little shock of pain hit her nerve endings.

"Ow..oh…" Meredith whimpered, as he continued to nuzzle her chest, and lift her up against him. She grabbed him a little harder, stroking him through his jeans so that he sucked his breath in sharply. "Do you want to play dirty? I think we have time for some hot sex before we go, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," he growled, suddenly swinging her up on the bar counter behind them. His fingers tugged at the zipper on the little shorts, pulling them away from her hips smoothly, and running the palm of his hand across her damp panties. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, stroking her through the thin silk, sending her into instant bliss.

Meredith's head went back as he slipped the silk aside, stroking the wetness that seeped out of her. Delving with his fingers until she lifted her hips in urgent need. "Oh that feels perfect…"

"_You _feel perfect…" Derek murmured, intent on her response. "Just like this…watching you come…" Her moans rose with each little caress and the sound of his voice, and she clutched the edge of the counter desperately. Wave after wave of delight surged through her, until she thought she would lose her mind. Derek let her go slowly, and for a long moment, they stared at each other, breathing hard. She was sprawled across the counter, the flush of her orgasm spreading pink across her chest. Slowly, he ran his hand between her breasts, resting on the smooth skin of her belly. He captured her mouth in a long, searing kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. "I need to have you right now, Meredith…"

"God, yes…hurry, Derek…"

Meredith watched him, as he kicked his jeans away, and pulled her up against him, settling her around his hips. Dropping his head to crush her mouth under his again, their bodies grinding together, as his cock slid into her tight slickness. All she could feel was heat and wetness, and the seductive thrust of his cock in and out, in a slow sliding rhythm. Derek levered her backwards, pumping up into her urgently, each flex of his hips taking them closer to the edge. Incoherent throaty sounds of pleasure tumbled out of her lips, as she squeezed around him, her hair tossing around them in a silk curtain. Their mouths met again, as they rocked into their release, panting and groaning.

Derek managed to bring them down to the floor, and she settled into his lap, resting her head against his chest. "Oh god…" Meredith sighed, giggling at their impetuous love making. "That was fun…"

"Fast and furious…" he agreed, taking a quick glance at his watch. "And we really better get going, or we'll miss that flight…"

"Right…" She tipped her face up to look into the deep blue of his eyes, half hidden by the dark curls that had fallen across his face. He looked so completely assured, and satisfied, yet more relaxed than the first time she had met him. He seemed to have let go somewhat of that arrogant, cocksure attitude, and she smiled a little at the thought. "I love you, you know that…" she whispered.

"I love you too," Derek responded, realizing that she had changed his life for the better. "My cute little cardshark…"

"Ha…still bothers you doesn't it?" she teased him. "We'll have to play again, you know."

"One of these days," he agreed, kissing her softly, and helping her stand up. "Now, get dressed, Mrs. Shepherd." He gave her a soft swat on her ass as she bent over to pick up her clothes and she jumped.

"Careful, Mr. Shepherd, or I'll get even with you for that."

"You can spank me anytime, sweetheart," he drawled, pulling his clothes back on. "I'm just a bad boy at heart..."

Meredith pulled her t-shirt on, and fluffed her hair, before she moved closer to him. "We'll have to work on that, then, won't we?" she giggled, giving him a quick kiss before she turned and headed for the bathroom to freshen up, leaving him with a satisfied grin on his face, shaking his head. Life with Meredith was going to be intersting, if nothing else...

_Song lyrics from "You Make Loving Fun" by Fleetwood Mac_


	17. Make My Motor Run

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter motors along, with the activity at the racetrack...**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – You Make my Motor Run**

_You win my love  
You win my soul  
You win my heart  
Yeah, you get it all  
You win my love  
You make my motor run  
You win my love, yeah you're number one_

_I want a heartbreak Harley  
A full of steam dream machine  
Or just a little late night  
Sexy long stretch limousine_

Meredith loved the heat and the thrill of the racetrack, even though she was a little concerned about the speeds Derek was driving. "Are you sure he's safe?" she demanded of his team's co-owner, as they watched the preparations for the start of the race. She adjusted the huge RayBan sunglasses on her nose, and pulled her hair back, before resting her forearms on her knees. Even though she'd watched the practices, and the qualifying, she was still a little nervous.

Derek had assured her he was a very careful driver, he'd never been in accident yet, and he wasn't about to start now that he knew she was worried about him. He'd looked so much more relaxed and casual out here, his dark hair tucked under the cap with the team's logo on it, and his race suit partially unzipped due to the heat of the day. A vast difference to the slick, arrogant man she'd met in Vegas originally. Before she'd taken her seat, he'd kissed her slowly, oblivious to the commotion around them. "There…you can think about that, and we can celebrate later on. I love you."

"Love you too…" Meredith had been caught up in the deep emotions that surged through her as he let her go. "Drive careful okay?"

"Always…" His blue eyes twinkled at her, and she had melted inside again. Damn the man – he had ways of making her weak she'd never suspected before.

"Derek is an excellent driver, Mrs. Shepherd," the man beside her laughed. "And the cars are engineered to keep them all in one piece in an accident. "

"Please, call me Meredith. I'm not quite used to Mrs. Shepherd yet," Meredith grinned, pulling her attention back to the moment.

"All right. And I'm not quite used to the fact that Derek has a wife, either. In all the years I've known him, he never brought any woman to the track. Went home with his share, mind you, but…." He stopped, realizing what he'd just said, giving her a look of mortification.

"Don't worry, Frank. I understand," Meredith giggled, her eyes glued to Derek as he prepared to get into the racecar. He adjusted the helmet, and goggles, before turning around to search for her. Giving her a wave before he settled himself in, and the crew surrounded the car for the last minute adjustments.

Meredith twisted the rings on her fingers, waiting for the race to begin. Flags fluttered in the warm Florida breeze, and the crowd was revved up to fever pitch, just as the command was given to start the engines. The air was suddenly alive with the sound of motors gunning, and even more cheers. Meredith felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket, and she fished it out, keeping one eye on the racecars.

New text message…

_roses or orchids? _

Sam was helping with the wedding preparations – this time at the Montecito, not the Elvis Chapel of Love. So far, she had been sending text messages about the dress fittings, the cake, and how many guests to expect. The wedding itself was set for a week from now, with an intimate candlelight evening ceremony at the roof-top restaurant. Wolfgang Puck was catering, as a wedding gift from Cooper. Derek had called his family, and they were flying in at the end of the week, after asking Derek dozens of questions, he'd told her after hanging up the phone.

Meredith paused before sending her answer, looking back up to see the green flag waving, and the cars accelerating into motion. It seemed like absolute insanity, as the drivers began to immediately maneuver for positions, and her heart jumped into her throat. She clutched the phone tightly, searching for Derek's car amidst the pack. He was off to a good start - his qualifying position had been good and he was in the grouping at the front. She let a little sigh of relief go, and Frank glanced at her. "He's fine, Meredith. Just relax…"

"Easy for you to say," Meredith replied, biting her lip. This was more nerve-wracking than sitting with a bad poker hand, and bluffing her way into winning the pot. She jumped up with every close encounter, unable to keep from yelling. When one of the cars spun out, taking several others with him, she thought she was going to faint, until she spotted Derek's car weaving unscathed through the smoke and dust hanging in the air over the track. "Thank god…" She hugged Frank impulsively, feeling giddy with relief.

The yellow flag slowed the field down, and Meredith sat back, finally looking at the cell phone she still had in her hand. Remembering the bouquet Derek had given her the day after their wedding, she instructed Sam to have both type of flowers, both for the bouquet and for the displays. Then she turned the phone off, and tucked it back into her pocket. Anything else would have to wait.

* * *

There were only two laps left when there was another accident. Meredith sucked in a sharp breath, digging her fingers into Frank's arm. "Where is he?" she muttered, and then Frank pointed to the car. The front left fender was hanging crookedly, and the tire wobbled as Derek fought to control the swerve that threatened to take him into a spin. "I can't look…" Meredith whispered, but found herself unable to move or turn her head. Rooted to the spot, her heart thundered wildly. "Please please…be all right…"

"He's doing good, Meredith," Frank soothed her. "Look, he's got it under control, and he's heading for the pit. The race is pretty much done now – we can start to head over there if you want."

"Oh god, yes…" Meredith scrambled out of the seats, her only thought to get to Derek. By the time they reached the car, the crew had started to roll it into the shop area, and Derek was pulling his helmet off, and raking his hand through his sweaty hair. He was feeling a little dizzy, and he swayed a little, trying to keep his balance. The aftermath of the accident, and the rush of adrenaline, was leaving him a little disoriented.

"Derek!" Meredith shouted, flinging herself into his arms, not caring that he was dusty and sweaty, just so happy to see him all in one piece. "God, you scared me…" She stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of pain, touching his face with her fingertips. "Are you all right? You should sit down…you're shaking…"

Derek hugged her tightly, trying to do his best to keep her from worrying any further. "I'm okay, just a little shaken up."

"Are you sure?"

"We can take him to the first aid tent," Frank offered. "Probably best anyway. They usually want to check you out just to be safe."

Derek leaned heavily against Meredith then, as another wave of dizziness suddenly hit him. Frank grabbed his other arm, and the two of them began to lead Derek to the first aid area. "Sorry, honey…" he muttered thickly, before his legs gave out and he dropped to the ground between them.

* * *

Derek struggled to open his eyes, feeling Meredith's hand squeezing his tightly. "Hey…" he murmured groggily.

"Hey you…" Meredith whispered, relieved to see he was awake. "You had a mild concussion from the impact of the crash." She stood up and brushed her lips over his.

"Where am I?"

"Still at the racetrack, honey. The doctor wanted to be sure you were awake before they move you."

"Damn…here I was bragging about my driving skills…" Derek mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault," Meredith laughed softly. "But you did nearly give me a heart attack…"

"Kiss me," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"Derek…"

"I want to make sure I'm not dead…"

"You're not…" Meredith whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, a little sob of relief in her throat. His arm slid around her, and her lips parted eagerly for him, as she moaned softly against his mouth. Long, slow and erotic, the kiss deepened, as Derek delved for her tongue, proving he was very much alive. Heat simmered between them, as his hands slid along her slim body, molding her against him. "God…Derek…." she sighed, finally making herself sit up.

At that point, there was a soft cough behind them, and she jumped to find the doctor behind them. "Mr. Shepherd…you are aware you're not well?" he asked dryly, coming to check Derek's pupils with his penlight.

Derek kept Meredith's hand gripped tightly. "I feel better. I can go, right?"

"Well, I was going to recommend a stay overnight at the hospital…"

"Meredith can take care of me," Derek grinned.

The doctor frowned slightly, before pulling out his prescription pad. "Only if you swear not to have sex. You need to rest." He scribbled on the pad, and handed it to Meredith. "Here…in case he has any pain. And let him sleep."

"Of course," Meredith murmured. "No sex – got it…we can do that…"

Shaking his head, the doctor left them alone, and Meredith dissolved into nervous giggles. "No sex…been there, done that!"

"It's only one night, Mer," Derek teased her, managing to sit up. "We DID last for a week as I recall."

She handed him his shirt, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "Very true."

"Let's go…you can tuck me into bed and take care of me…" His hand settled on the small of her back, as they headed outside, slipping beneath the silky jersey of her tank top. His hand was strong, his touch seductive against her skin, belying the fact he had just woken up not long ago. Meredith felt the quiver of arousal skittering along her spine, her body clenching with the need to be filled with his cock, affirming that he was still alive and well. No sex….how did that happen again…

"What's wrong, honey?" Derek asked, leaning to look into her eyes, a gleam of desire heightening the blue of his eyes.

"I'm…thinking of things I shouldn't be right now," she confessed. Things like being in their hotel room, naked, with Derek touching her, caressing her, taking her to bed and making love to her all night. "But I should be a good wife, and let you rest…"

"Resting is over-rated," Derek whispered against her ear, as they reached their rental car. He pressed her against the warm metal, catching the back of her head with one hand, urging her forward to meet his mouth. One glide of his tongue tracing over lips, and she wound herself around him, meeting his kiss head on. Her hips met his, as he moved down her throat, dusting kisses along her pulse, until she trembled in response and her breathing quickened.

"You don't…want…to overdo …it…" she murmured, feeling his erection throbbing against her.

"I'll be fine with you," Derek managed to say, "let's go. I think I need a shower and you, naked, not necessarily in that order…"

It turned out that she ended up naked first, barely in the hotel room, their hands and mouths everywhere on each other. They left a trail of discarded clothing as they headed towards the bathroom. "Much better," Derek approved, stepping around Meredith to open the glass shower door to turn on the spray. He turned to face her again, the look in his eyes almost his old arrogance. "Just the way I like you…"

"I kinda like you this way too," she said impishly, tracing the line of hair down his chest with one finger. "Now, let me take care of you…you smell like cars and sweat and gas…"

"You going to wash me off?"

"Oh yes…" Meredith winked at him, and stepped into the shower, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Derek followed her instantly, closing the door behind him. She turned towards him, water streaming over her body, over her shoulders and down the firm globes of her breasts, beading along her hardened nipples. Derek's cock immediately tightened, and he throbbed in anticipation. She swayed towards him, rotating her hips in the slow, sensual pattern that he had come to need. Meredith reached for the soap, and slowly began to massage it along his hot skin, lathering away the grime of the racetrack. Her fingers smoothed across his chest, and his ribcage, along his hips, and down his thighs, teasing and gentle. Derek's head went back, his eyes closing in pure pleasure, as the water and her touch took away the last remaining aches from his body. He wet his hair, and slicked it back from his face, as she looked up at him. "That feels good," he murmured, as she began to rinse the soap away. Tiny bubbles slid down her own wet skin, dancing across her breasts, begging him for his touch. He covered her slick skin with his palm, kneading the flesh, circling the nipple with his thumb, rubbing back and forth slowly. She moaned softly, her eyes wide with happiness, as he watched her.

"That's good too…" Meredith abandoned the soap, caressing his erection with a gentle touch, making him clench in response. "I want you so bad, Derek…"

"Yes, right now," he agreed, pulling her up against him, cupping her ass, then sliding down to the back of her thigh. Meredith's clit tingled, feeling him so hard and ready against her. She rolled her hips against him, a little pleading moan urging him on. With a deep groan, he backed her against the tile wall, and pulled her leg up to drape over his hips. On her toes, she was open and wet for him, and she could hardly breathe.

"Hurry…"

His hand closed around the base of his cock, and he angled against her, touching her with the tip. Teasing her when she ached to have him full and hard and deep inside. Whimpering for more, she met his eyes again, and then he was moving into her, thrusting against her. He tightened his grip around her, lifting her off her feet, as he moved with her, each thrust hot and perfect. "God you feel good," he muttered against her mouth.

"You too…" she sighed, as he flexed his hips against her, rubbing her in the right spots to make her scream. "Derek…now…NOW!" Her orgasm shuddered through her, and he met her there with his own, his body quaking in the intensity of his release. He collapsed against her, pinning her body to the wall, their ragged breathing mixed with the pattering of the shower spray. As he let her go slowly, he let his head fall against hers, and she felt a moment of panic.

"Derek…are you all right?"

He lifted his head, and gave her the sensual, sexy smile that she had come to love. "Perfect…"

_Song lyrics from 'You Win my Love' by Shania Twain_


	18. This Love

**Sooo...I've been busy and away from home, and finally had a chance to get something written on this one! Again, apologies, but I believe we are coming to the end of this story. I never intended for this to be a long one, just a fun and happy fic, with a happy ending! Probably one or two updates left to go - just warning you!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - This Love  
**

_I had a good life__Before you came  
__I had my friends and my freedom  
I had my name_

_Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
_'_til you made me glad  
Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had_

_And this love  
__Is like nothing I have ever known__  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
Taking you home_

_There were days, lonely days__  
When the world, wouldn't throw me a crumb, no no__  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come_

_And this love__  
Is like nothing I have ever known, no no baby  
Take my hand love_

_I'm taking you home  
__I'm taking you, home__  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
__Home, where we can grow together  
Keep you in, my heart forever_

Meredith slipped away from the bed, careful not to disturb Derek. They had moved from the shower to the bed, where he had fallen into sleep almost instantly. She had a moment of panic, checking his breathing, thinking it was too instant, but he seemed fine. Now she grabbed her short silk robe and went onto the balcony, enjoying the warm damp air. Her eyes swept around the strip of beach that she could see, watching the waves curl up along the edge lazily. She heard Derek mumbling in his sleep, and she peeked over her shoulder. Wincing slightly, remembering the sight of his crumpled car this afternoon – the thought was morbid, but she couldn't bear to think of what could have been.

For a few minutes, she leaned against the railing, deep in thought. If someone had told her a month ago, that she would be here, married, and head over heels 

in love, she would have scoffed at the idea. A little smile curved her lips, thinking how life had changed.

"Hey…" Derek whispered suddenly from behind her. He pressed his mouth against her neck, his arms sliding around her waist. Meredith leaned back, with a little laugh.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, tipping her head up.

"I woke up and I missed you…" His lips slid along her temple.

"You should be sleeping – I wasn't a very good wife before, molesting you in the shower…"

"I wasn't complaining, honey," Derek assured her, with a chuckle.

"Still…" Meredith sighed, suddenly aware of the fact that he was very naked and very aroused behind her. "Derek…you're naked…"

"You just noticed?" he laughed, pressing harder against her.

"But…"

"Nobody can see me." He tugged the robe off her shoulder, and she moaned a little. His mouth moved along her skin, as he rubbed against her harder. "Don't move, Meredith…" His voice was hot and low, as his hands roamed along her skin. "We can be a little adventurous, can't we?"

Meredith was torn between moaning, and the urge to move. "Ohmigod…Derek…" She spread her legs a little wider, letting his fingers move up into her sleek wetness.

"Shh…nobody's watching…"

"Ohhhh…." Meredith felt the tremor start in her core, and run through her like mad. Her hands clutched the railing as he teased her into a series of tiny orgasms. His lips found her ear, his tongue dancing along the lobe, until she was shaking harder. The robe inched higher as his other hand moved to her waist.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek asked, his voice like warm caramel, making her nipples pucker more in the humid night air.

"Don't stop…" Meredith let the scent of him envelop her, his pure masculine essence that she could never get enough of. He suddenly spun her around and tugged her upwards, so that she was spread wider, against his cock. Meredith's head went back, and he nuzzled her neck, the stubble along his jaw scratching. 

"This is crazy…." Words failed her then, as he pushed into her. No one else ever made her so breathless, so wanting and desperately needing more of him. As he thrust slowly, lovingly into her, he planted wet, hot kisses everywhere he could. She was slick with desire, biting her lip to keep from screaming in satisfaction.

Derek muttered something incoherent, moaning against her mouth then. The sinful sound of his need pushed her over the edge almost instantly. The delicious limbo before orgasm consumed her, as the slow glide of his cock took her away. She rode the wave of her climax until she almost sobbed. He captured her lips, sliding his tongue between them, adding more erotic pleasure to the heat that raged between them. Slow and deliberate, he took her deeper, until she clung to him, the pleasure making her clench around him, gripping his cock like a glove. Derek's head went back, and he came with a deep growl, his cock pulsing into her. Meredith feel against him, gasping and laughing, almost dizzy from the intensity and the rush of the excitement.

"Insanity…" she whispered, as he gathered her up and carried back inside, kissing his neck where his pulse beat solidly.

"Insanity…woman, you have no idea…" Derek grinned, setting her down carefully. Meredith wound around him, pulling him into the cool sheets with her.

"Derek…what if something serious had happened to you today?" she asked, running her fingers along his cheek. "It's dangerous…"

"Honey, I can handle it. This was just one of those things. I'm not going to quit racing over one small incident," he said quietly, kissing her fingers.

"Is this one of those crazy guy obsessions?" she sighed. "Being all macho and tough?"

Derek winked at her. "Probably…just another reason why you love me…"

Meredith swatted his arm. "Ass…still arrogant, aren't you?"

"But you love me that way," Derek chuckled seductively, lowering his head to kiss her again, and finding the pulse that beat in her throat now, and making it his mission to make it beat even faster….

* * *

The Vegas sky was streaked with orange and violet, and the warm air was scented with dozens of roses, that mingled with sprays of orchids. The flowers were massed everywhere, in pots and on tables, and strung in swags over the arched trellis. The white glowed warmly in the twilight. Myriads of tiny lights 

twinkled in the potted trees and among the flowers. The guests were hushed as the words were spoken by the minister, indicating the end of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

Derek smiled at Meredith. "This is twice now – you're really stuck with me…" he murmured, before claiming her mouth slowly. His arms wrapped around her, and his tongue slipped between her willing lips, and they lost track of everything else. Until the sounds of claps and whistles made them break apart reluctantly, and the flash of Cristina's camera made them blink.

"And you're stuck with me, honey," Meredith whispered back, ignoring everyone for a moment longer, drowning in the deep intensity of his eyes. Then they turned to face the small group, their fingers laced together, unable to keep from grinning like crazy. Swirls of confetti surround them as they moved forward, catching in the creamy lace of Meredith's gown, and Derek's dark hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd…!" Danny shouted, leaning on his crutches. He shook Derek's hand, and kissed Meredith's cheek. "Good luck…" His eyes slid away to Delinda, who was standing a few feet away.

"You guys back together?" Derek asked, gauging the pull of attraction between the other couple.

Danny shrugged. "What can I say? I get shot in the leg chasing after this guy who wanted to shoot Cooper, and suddenly I'm irresistible…" He grinned, shifting his weight carefully. "And since Sloan left, we talked, and agreed that I'm going to arrange my schedule to get a few days off now and then, and she's not going to demand that I be there whenever she wants. We'll see…" He turned back to Delinda, who hurried over to help him, managing to smile happily at both Derek and Meredith.

"I love your dress..." Delinda whispered to Meredith as she and Danny headed towards the bar, and the food.

Sam hurried over then, in her blue silk halter gown, her Louboutin sandals tapping across the tiles. "Here…just as you wanted…" She handed over two flutes of champagne.

"Thanks, Sam, you did a great job on this, you know," Meredith said, with a wink.

"Weddings… bah…" Sam replied, winking back.

Derek drew Meredith away from the crowd for a moment, and they paused, before clinking the glasses together. "My little card shark, my love and my soulmate…" Derek murmured, watching her eyes in the soft light.

"My crazy race car driver, my love and my soulmate…" Meredith echoed, watching the deep blue of his eyes darken further. "To us…"

"To us…"

They each took a sip, and then he kissed her, sealing their breath, their tongues dancing with the cool tang of champagne lingering. "Forever…"

"God, I've never seen two people so crazy in love," a voice behind Cristina commented. She turned to face the bartender, offering a shot of tequila. The tall, blonde woman shook her head in amazement again, watching Derek and Meredith whispering and laughing together, oblivious to everyone else.

Cristina took the shot glass. "Yeah, they're crazy all right…" she agreed, tipping her head back to drink. "Never thought I'd see it, but Meredith found her guy…" She held up the glass for a refill.

"It happens to the best of us," the bartender commented slyly, passing the refill over. She leaned forward, her wide blue eyes focused on Cristina's. "Are you still looking?"

"Always," Cristina smirked, aware of the immediate attraction that had pulsed to life between them. "Looking is fun too…"

"Isn't it?" Letting her hand graze Cristina briefly, the blonde passed her card deftly into her palm. "Call me," she murmured with a wink.

Cristina's brows rose, watching the other woman walk away, and she turned the card over slowly.

_Erica Hahn_

_Silver Thyme, Bartending_

_Song lyrics from "Taking you Home" by Don Henley_


	19. Save the Best for Last

**As the title indicates, we're at the last chapter in this happy love story. I've enjoyed writing this one, and I appreciate all your great reviews as the story unfolded. Thanks again to all of you that have read and let me know what you thought as it went along! And of course, there will be an epilogue...**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Save the Best for Last**

_And now we're standing face to face  
_

_Isn't this world a crazy place  
_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed  
_

_You go and save the best for last  
_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
_

_Is the one thing you can't see  
_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed  
_

_You go and save the best for last  
_

_You went and saved the best for last_

Derek held his hand out to Meredith, as the music began to play. She looked at him in surprise. "What happened to 'I never dance'…?"

He gave her that self assured grin, pulling her close. "Ah, there you see, you've misinterpreted…"

"Seriously?"

"I didn't say I didn't know how…" he told her amusedly, "…just that I don't…"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Ass…"

"That's no way to talk to your husband," Derek murmured, brushing his lips along her temple. "Especially on your wedding night." He smoothly maneuvered her along the small dance floor, so expertly she seemed to float. She looked up at him, and he kissed her briefly.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she asked, before he spun her away and brought her back against him.

"Hmm…you'll have to see…" he grinned, before dipping her over his arm. When she came back up, she couldn't help but laugh. "And after all, you DID say you liked 'Dancing with the Stars'" he reminded her.

"You remembered…"

"Meredith, I always remember…" he said gently, as he moved in time to the seductive beat of the music. She could feel the insistent flex of his hips against her, and his hand was hot on the small of her back. Losing herself in the dance and his deft movements, until the music faded away and he dropped her down over his arm, and claimed her mouth in a long erotic kiss.

"You're full of surprises…" Meredith murmured, as he brought her back upright, and she was able to catch her breath.

"Oh, the evening is just beginning…" he replied devilishly, before relinquishing her to his father. Meredith had met Derek's parents, Michael and Emily, before the ceremony, instantly liking them. Michael was an older version of Derek, his thick black hair sprinkled liberally with silver, and his twinkling blue eyes putting her immediately at ease.

"Mr. Shepherd, your son is quite a dancer…" she laughed, as he swung her into a foxtrot.

"He should be. He took lessons with his sisters when he was younger, until poker and fast cars caught his interest." Meredith caught her breath as he spun her easily as well. "Emily and I were surprised at this wedding you know. But he seems very happy with you, so that's all that matters."

"I do love him, very much, and I hope I can make him happy," Meredith assured him. "It was sudden, and not what I expected, believe me, but…"

"It's okay, Meredith," Michael chuckled. "We can see how it is with the two of you. Derek took his time settling down, but I think you're good for him. And you even beat him at his own game…"

"I did."

"Don't let him forget for awhile," Michael said, conspiratorially. "Good for his ego."

Meredith giggled again, looking around as the music died away. Derek was escorting his mother to the bar, where Cristina was chatting intently with the bartender. Sam was flirting with one of the cute young waiters, and Danny and Delinda were sitting in the corner, talking quietly, drinking champagne. The only one missing was Mark, and he sent his regrets, having got caught up in an emergency at work. Probably best, Meredith thought, looking back at Danny.

Then she looked towards the edge of the terrace, seeing A.J. Cooper there, cigar in his mouth, standing beside a petite woman in a severe blue suit. Meredith's heart froze and then dropped. "Mother…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Meredith gulped, turning to look for Derek. "No…no problem.." Her gaze caught Cristina's, and she shot a pleading look her way. Cristina's eyebrows rose, puzzled, watching Meredith's head jerk slightly. Her eyebrows rose even further, and she hopped off the barstool, heading for Meredith.

"Ohmigod…what is she doing here?" she asked Meredith urgently.

Meredith shook her head silently, suddenly feeling Derek slip in behind her. His hands rested on her hips. "I asked Sam to send her an invitation," he said quietly. "Are you going to yell at me now?"

"Derek…"

"I really didn't expect her. She never replied to the invitation," he murmured, leaning in, and holding her tighter. "Otherwise I would have told you before. Am I forgiven?"

"I'm not sure yet," Meredith sighed, as Cooper and Ellis Grey started to walk towards them. Ellis actually smiled, as Cooper chatted easily to her, gesturing with his cigar in his hand.

"Are you sure that's your mother, Mer?" Cristina asked suspiciously. "She's smiling…"

"Maybe she's drunk." Something Meredith suddenly wished she was. She snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it.

"Meredith, dear," Ellis said, coming up to her, her hands out to grasp Meredith's. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"Mother, you're so busy…I didn't expect you would have time to come…"

"Nonsense. My only daughter gets married, and I have to get an invitation in the mail…" She shook her head with a little sigh. "I know I came at the last minute, but Mr. Cooper here was nice enough to send his limo to pick me up, and he's been very friendly."

Meredith flashed Cooper a grateful look. "I like happy guests," he said, winking. "Congratulations again to you and Derek."

"Thank you, and for the meal, and letting us have the wedding here…"

"My pleasure…now, if you'll excuse me…" He left them alone, and Meredith turned back to Ellis, gripping Derek's hand tightly.

"So…Derek Shepherd, I presume…" Ellis said, looking at Derek. "You're the man to make my daughter settle down. Maybe now she'll stop playing cards and find a real job."

Derek moved closer to Meredith, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Hardly, Dr. Grey. She's too good to stop playing, and she's made a lot of money at it. You should be proud of her, not many women rank as high as she does."

"I expected my daughter to be extraordinary, Derek."

"She is. Very much so, and I love her more than I can tell you. I was the one to send you the invitation, because I thought you might want to share her happiness. If I was wrong, you can leave now, before you upset her even more."

Ellis raised one eyebrow speculatively, before nodding slowly. Meredith held her breath, expecting a rush of bitterness to spew out of her mother. To her utter astonishment, Ellis smiled. "You are right, Derek. I want the best for both of you, after all. You might just be the best thing for her.."

"Mother…"

"I do love you, Meredith, despite what you think. Be happy, be extraordinary…" Ellis leaned in to kiss Meredith's cheek unexpectedly, and Meredith could only stare at her. Then Ellis kissed Derek's cheek as well. "Welcome to the family, Derek, such as it is. Take care of my daughter…" Then she turned and headed for the bar, leaving Meredith sagging against Derek, and Cristina totally speechless.

"Oh god," Meredith sighed. "That was so not what I expected."

"She was okay," Derek agreed, nuzzling her neck.

"She's gotta be drunk," Cristina commented. "And that sounds like a good plan to me. I'm done taking pictures for the night. I'm heading back to the bar, you two coming?"

"No…" Meredith looked up at Derek, seeing his eyes darken. She turned in his arms.

"Whatever…I have a shot of tequila calling me…" Cristina said, with a shake of her head. And a date with the bartender after the evening is through, she thought, heading towards Erica. The night was definitely getting better.

The music started up again, and Cooper and Ellis moved around the floor, joined by Michael and Emily, and then Danny and Delinda, shuffling awkwardly with the crutches. Love was in the air…

"I forgive you for asking her. It could have been ten times worse." Meredith wound her arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad, but we should get out of here now…" he said quietly, his tongue along her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

"Are you going to take advantage of me now?" she whispered, as he started to move them towards the elevator.

"Honey, you have no idea…"

"I think I do, and I can't wait…" Meredith giggled, pulling him along eagerly, leaving their guests to entertain themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

Derek took the keycard and swiped it through the reader, and pushed the door open to his suite. Their suite…actually, she had moved her things over earlier in the day before the ceremony. He'd found her shampoo and conditioner in the shower, along the shelf with his, and her cosmetics and other objects strewn over the bathroom counter. He grinned to himself now, as he swept Meredith up in his arms, kicking the door open wider. "Mrs. Shepherd…" he murmured, as he carried her inside. "Welcome to your wedding night…"

"I like the sound of that."

Derek let her down slowly, running his hands along her body, enjoying the way she shook under his touch. His eyes went dark, and she felt her knees go wobbly. Her fingers pulled at his tie, loosening the knot, and pulling it away from the collar of his shirt. She wound the silky material around her hand and tugged him closer. She felt so connected to him, without even touching him, just listening to their breathing, as the anticipation hung between them. "Let's get started…." She whispered, her lips grazing his lightly. With a deep groan, he kissed her back harder, meeting her tongue with his, winding around sensuously. His hand slid up her body, cupping her breast, rubbing the nipple through the lacy material.

"What you do to me…" he muttered, moving backwards then, pulling her along towards the bed. Keeping his eyes on hers, his smoldering gaze enough to make the inferno of sexual tension rage to exquisite heights.

"I want to do even more," she whispered, putting her hand on his chest, and pushing him lightly back to the bed. "But just wait there a minute, I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long." Derek collapsed onto the bed, pulling his tie off completely, and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sitting up to take his shoes off, he watched her walk away, his body tight with desire. "D'you need any help?" he laughed, tugging his shirt away from his pants and tossing it aside.

"No…" Her voice floated out to him from the bathroom.

When he looked back up, she stepped into the bedroom again, her body outlined in the soft light behind her. Her hair was a soft gold cloud around her, trailing across her shoulders. A sheer white negligee clung to her small body, dipping low to hug her breasts, falling in soft ripples to the floor. He could see the dark outline of her nipples beneath the lace, as she walked towards him, a smile on her lips.

"You look so beautiful," Derek told her softly, as she stopped in front of him. "I am the luckiest man on the planet to have you in my life." With a teasing smile, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards onto the bed again. Then she crawled over him, letting her breasts rub along his chest, kissing his mouth, and then down his throat.

"I think we're both lucky," she murmured, as he tugged her back up, and he moved between her legs. Then she let out a gasp as he pushed the fabric up and out of the way, taking a wicked detour with his tongue. "And we're so completely shameless…"

"Mm….great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, oh yeah…." She sighed, torn between a laugh and a soft moan on how deliciously good the things he was doing with his tongue made her feel. The moan won as he continued his very focused, tender assault on her clit. "It's a little insane how great it is. Have I mentioned that your idea of foreplay is pretty damn incredible?" She groaned when he slid his tongue away from where she needed it most, up along her hip, and gasped again when he captured one aching nipple for a brief, tantalizing moment, then moved up to nip her chin. "You stopped…" she said, pouting just a little, breathless with want.

"I hate being predictable," he murmured, giving her a sensual grin.

"Damn you," Meredith sighed. "I should have kept my mouth shut…"

Derek continued to nibble along her jaw, as she felt the rock hard length of him between her thighs. He pulled her down onto him, and she gripped at his hips, wanting some part of him inside of her right that very second. His lips skated along her cheek, and her eyelids, and she moaned softly. "Tease…"

Then she moved lower, intent on making him crazy. Her teeth and tongue teasing his nipples, her fingers tracing the line of his muscles, the flat plane of his stomach that clenched under her. Playing with the dark hair that trailed down his body, her lips followed her fingers. Letting her tongue trace circles on his skin, until his mind was filled with only desire and pleasure. Her hair trailed along his torso, and she bent over his belt buckle, easing it open. He lifted his hips, as tugged the pants down, holding his breath in anticipation.

She lifted her eyes to peek at him, as she placed her tongue against the head of his cock. His whole body shook, as she stroked him wetly, and he gripped the sheets in his fingers. Pleasure rocketed through his nerve endings, pulsing and erotic, as she took him in fully, her fingers teasing his balls. Her tongue followed the ridges and veins along his shaft, until he thought he was going to go out of his mind.

Then she stopped, and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily, his body drenched in sweat already. "What…?"

"I hate to be predictable…" Meredith giggled, enjoying the look of incredulous surprise on his face. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Always…" he groaned, his hips lifting, his cock demanding her attention. Meredith lowered her head again, stroking him everywhere, around his balls, and back up to the tip, until he strained against her. He bucked wildly, her mouth and her hands doing wicked, sensual things to him, as he thrust against her harder. "God, Meredith…honey…" his words were jumbled together, as he felt the climax coiling, burning in him as she kept up her assault. "Don't stop now…no….GOD…."he shouted, pushing against her harder, lifting off the bed. His body rocked, and spasmed, shooting hot and hard against her lips.

Meredith let him go slowly, her fingers stroking his cock gently as he lay back, dazed and spent; spots of light dancing across his eyes. She put her finger to the quivering sensitive head, and he moaned, opening his eyes to see her wiping away the last drops of cum that clung to him, putting her finger to her lips. Her tongue snaked around it suggestively. "So good…"

"_You're _good…" he muttered, helpless to do anything but stare at her, and try to get his body back under control.

Meredith slid back up his length, lace and skin caressing him equally, before she kissed him. He tasted his own earthy musk along her tongue, as she parted his lips and her tongue invaded his mouth. His body responded again, and the heat built up again before he gave it any conscious thought. With a swift movement, he pinned her down to the pillows, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"We won't ever be predictable, will we?" Meredith gasped, as he grasped the straps of her negligee, easing them down her shoulders.

"Hardly," he agreed, intent on what he was doing. Meredith ran her tongue along her bottom lips, as he slid the lace down her chest, letting it tickle her nipples along the way. He deliberately avoided touching her with his fingers, just letting the material graze her, teasing her, tormenting her. Exposing her soft skin to his heated gaze, inch by inch, finally sliding it past her hips and her knees, and off. He held one foot in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the curve of her instep, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Pressing his lips to her skin, seeing how she let herself fall open for him.

"This is much better," he observed, letting her foot fall to the bed, crawling back up to kneel between her legs. He dropped a kiss to her lips, as her fingers teased him again, her tongue meeting his. Backing away, Derek let his palms slide along her body. He paused deliberately, above her breasts, watching the nipples jut up in anticipation. She arched upwards, whimpering softly.

In response, he touched his tongue to her carefully, swiping along the delicate edge of the areolas, stroking around them carefully, his fingers toying with her, as he took his time with her. "Mmmm…you taste like heaven…" he murmured, as he continued his path down her body.

His tongue dipped along the indent of her navel, tickling her, and she giggled, the soft infectious sound making him grin. He feather further licks across her sensitive skin, making her moan and giggle alternately. Kiss by wet kiss, he moved lower until his tongue delved where she wanted it the most. Soft and silky, the strokes made her giggles dissolve into sighs of bliss. His tongue warmed her, playing with her sensitive bud.

"This isn't too predictable, is it?" Derek asked, catching her eyes on him.

"No, god…no…"

"Come for me now, Meredith…"

His fingers dipped into her, as he continued to lick the wetness that trickled out of her. Tasting her unique womanly flavor that he craved, feeling her squirm and tremble beneath him, as she gave her self totally to him. Orgasms started to rock her body, her whole being focused on the deep, wet strokes along her most erotic places.

Meredith lost track of how many times she peaked, cresting higher, crying out his name. When he let her go, she fell back against the pillows weakly, unable to do more than sigh. Finally, she peeked one eye at him, finding him propped on one elbow, giving her a sexy smile. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She managed a strangled sound of satisfaction, as he gathered her against him, kissing her tenderly. "You're sexy as hell when you can't talk," he teased her.

"You ass…." Meredith sighed happily. "Pretty sure of yourself sometimes aren't you?"

"You think I'm done?" he growled, pinning her down again, lips at her throat.

"I hope not!"

"Then come here." Derek sat up suddenly, pulling her into his lap. She hooked her legs around him, as he held her poised over his cock, letting the tip of it tease her for a brief moment. Torturing them both by holding her there, their breathing heavy, their eyes locked on each other. Meredith steadied herself, her palms on his shoulders, wanting him, needing him to fill her. Then with excruciatingly slow movements, he let her sink down onto him, so that he was deep within her.

They shared a look of pure love and satisfaction, as he throbbed and pulsed in her slick heat. "Just feel it, don't move yet," he whispered. His hands on her back, strong and sure, supported her, as a deep tremor made her squeeze around him. A soft moan slipped from her lips – god how she had come to love this closeness, this love and desire they shared.

"God, I love you, Derek,' she murmured, feeling him quiver inside of her, as she clenched around him, unable to stop the tremors that were picking up intensity.

"I love you, Meredith," he responded, starting to rock them back and forth, their bodies tightly joined. Feeling her shake and spasm, his own body tightened. "Now, honey…take me with you now…"

And her body went tight, her head went back, and he felt her release flood through her, as he thrust into her, riding every squeeze, feeling his own climax firing through him. Her skin felt hot and slick under his hands, as they lost themselves together in the sweet rush of ecstasy.

"Helluva wedding night," Meredith panted, laying her head against his chest, still twined around him, unwilling to move.

"And this one we can remember in the morning," Derek chuckled, his hands along the curve of her spine, feeling her sweat dampened skin under his fingers. He shifted, sending some last tremors through her, before he helped her lay down, pulling the sheets around them.

"Even better," she agreed, as he placed a hot, wet kiss on the side of her throat, then gently sunk his teeth into her earlobe, making her gasp and her body jerk. Her head fell back, and he began to drop kisses along the underside of her jaw. Making her lose track of anything she had been planning on saying for a few minutes, kissing her lips and feeling her body soften against his.

Derek stroked her hair away from her forehead, and gave her a slow, sensual smile, watching her eyes darken again with need. He wanted to see that look in her eyes again and again – he wanted to see it when he was inside of her, and when he was the one making her cry out and climb the peak of her climax, and the fierce surge of possessiveness made him tighten his grip around her.

"What is it?" Meredith breathed, sensing the shift in his mood.

"I never anticipated feeling this way about anyone," Derek confessed, resting his forehead against hers. "You have gotten my heart tangled up, and I feel possessive and protective, and it's like no feeling on earth. Honey, I love you so damn much…"

"Derek…you aren't alone in that feeling. And we're going to be together always, to discover just how good we can be, I believe that…" Meredith threaded her fingers in his thick curls, before kissing him gently. "You and me, Derek…we're meant to be…." She touched his face, his lips, brushed her hand through his hair, looking directly into his eyes.

"Meant to be…" Derek agreed, giving her a hard, fast kiss. Which led to another, longer, slower kiss that didn't end until they were both breathless. "Now…let's make some more wedding night memories, what do you say Mrs. Shepherd?"

"I say yes, Mr. Shepherd…always yes…."

**THE END**

_Song lyrics from 'Save the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams_


	20. Epilogue

**This is just a sweet little finish to the story...jumping ahead five years...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury  
I only want to fly first class desires, you're my limousine  
So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies  
There's platinum lightning in the sky  
Look I'm livin' like a queen_

_Sugar, honey, sexy baby  
When we touch it turns to gold  
Sensitive and delicate kinda like a tuberose  
You know you are my treasure chest  
It's pure perfection when we kiss and  
You're my Mr.. I'm your Miss  
Gonna be until we're old_

Meredith peered over the pink lenses of her granny glasses, giving her opponent across the table a glance. Then she assessed her cards again, keeping her expression neutral, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. This could be a winning hand, with a little bit of luck…

The man across from her waited patiently, giving her a lazy grin, his fingers toying with the pile of chips in front of him. Meredith frowned imperceptibly. She knew that look too well, and when he boldly pushed the pile into the center of the table and called, she wasn't overly surprised. The other player at the table folded, leaving her to make a decision. She hated losing, was her hand good enough this time? Taking a deep breath, she threw in her own chips and laid the cards out. Three of a kind…

The dealer shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Shepherd…he has a full house…" Damn…game over… She shoved her chair back with a little puff of exasperated air.

"Maybe I can interest you in a drink?" The hand at the small of her back was possessive and warm, and she turned at the sound of his voice, low and seductive beside her.

"Mmm…my husband is very jealous," she demurred, swinging her purse over her shoulder and tossing her head.

"Oh…just one drink can't hurt." The voice was warm and smooth as honey in her ear. Meredith felt his hand slide lower, settling on her hip. "And maybe you could keep me company later, after we share that drink. I have a thing for petite blondes with an attitude…"

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you…" she murmured. "Does that line ever work?"

"It has before…" They moved away from the tables slowly, talking quietly. Meredith turned and caught his eyes on her, feeling the heat as he admired the cleavage of her Armani suit jacket. Her heart did a little flip at the desire she saw in his expression, and she reached up to adjust his silk tie, letting her fingers trace his jaw.

"Well, I don't know…I also have another date tonight…"

"Besides your husband?" His hand now caressed the taut curve of her ass in the fitted slacks, and she bit back a little moan. They were now close to the bank of elevators, and she punched the button to summon it.

"Oh yes, but my husband knows all about him…" Meredith giggled. "He's a little young, but he loves me." She waited for the doors to slide open, and they stepped inside. As the elevator whooshed upwards, she dissolved into further giggles, and reached up to kiss him. "Oh, god…Derek…" Her moan of surrender against his mouth was all he needed. He backed her against the wall, kissing her hard until she was breathless. Grinding against her hips, finally relenting as the elevator slowed.

"So, does this mean we're on for that drink?" Derek chuckled softly, watching her eyes.

"I shouldn't – you beat me," she pouted, putting her hand firmly on his ass now.

"It doesn't matter – it's still our money, no matter who won…" he protested, as she squeezed him a little harder. She fished the keycard from her tiny purse, as they headed down the hallway to their suite. Pausing at the door, she leaned back against it, looking sweetly up at him. Derek braced his arm on the wall beside her, leaning in, his lips at her temple, slanting along hr cheek. His breath fanned her skin, as his other hand crept along her neck, pulling her closer again.

"Not fair…you're making me lose my train of thought…" Meredith sighed. "Something you have managed to hone to a fine art…"

"Do you want to wait…" he murmured, kissing closer to her mouth, his tongue teasing the corner of her lips.

"Wait…?" she echoed, feeling the familiar ache tingle in her clit. "Are we still talking about the drink…?" Her arms slid around his neck, molding her body against his.

Derek's low laughter rumbled in his chest. "Meredith, you are still the hottest poker player I've ever encountered," he told her, plucking the keycard from her fingers. "But I still beat you.."

"And you're still the most arrogant…" she sighed, beguiled by the rich blue of his eyes. Derek eased the door open, and they were two steps inside, when he was assaulted by a small dynamo, who hurled himself against Derek's knees.

"Daddy!' he squealed happily, giggling madly as Derek swung him up in the air. Connor Davis Shepherd was four, going on fourteen – blond, green-eyed, precocious and wise beyond his years. He was in his pajamas, his hair still damp from his bath, and he hugged Derek fiercely, as Meredith reached up to tickle him.

"How is my little man?" she asked, and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Good, Mommy. Didja win?" he asked. He was accustomed to their late games of poker, travelling with them on the tours, or to Derek's races, ever since he was two months old. Meredith knew they would have to settle down soon, when he started school, but for now he was getting a good education already, seeing the country, and even parts of Europe. They had an apartment in New York, where they spent family time, with the Shepherd clan, whenever they could.

"Not tonight, it was Daddy's turn," she laughed, as the nanny came in, wiping her hands on a towel. Anna had been with them from the start, a godsend of a companion, that Emily found for them. "How was he tonight?" Meredith asked

"His usual self – he's ready for bed, but he had to wait up for you."

"Of course. Thanks for staying so late, Anna. We're taking him to the zoo tomorrow, so you can take the day off."

"Perfect. Enjoy the zoo."

Derek carried Connor to the smaller bedroom in the suite, where an army of teddy bears and race cars were marshaled on the bed. Connor kept up a constant stream of chatter, until he was tucked into the sheets. "You look really pretty tonight, Mommy," he said, more sleepily, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you, sweetie," she whispered, brushing his curls away from his eyes.

"She does look pretty," Derek added, giving her a wink. "And almost sweet enough to eat…"

Meredith flashed Derek a look, before Connor giggled. "Don't be silly, Daddy. You can't eat her…"

Meredith choked on a laugh herself, shaking her head at Derek, before picking up the book from the bedside table. "Why don't we read for a bit, Connor?" They took turns reading until the little boy started to drift asleep, snuggled against Meredith's chest. Gently untangling him, Derek helped Meredith ease away, taking her hand as they headed for the door. Leaving the nightlight softly lit, they closed the door behind them.

"Bad, you are so bad, Derek," Meredith whispered against his mouth, as he caught her face in his hands. "Talking about eating me…"

"He is too young to get that reference, Mer," Derek laughed, cupping her chin, and feeling his desire for her rising again. "Now, how about a soak in the hot tub, hmm…? And we can test out the theory of eating you…"

* * *

Meredith settled into the pulsing water gratefully, holding her glass of champagne carefully. She took a small sip and smiled at Derek, seated across from her. "Well, it's not Tahiti," she giggled, feeling the gentle swirl of water around her, the air warm and fragrant. "But it's pretty good, anyway…"

Derek arched one eyebrow at her, before raising his glass in salute. "I'll take that as a positive vote," he chuckled, gliding closer to her. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "I know I'm not a blond beach bum, catering to your sexual needs on the beach of your fantasies…" His eyes were dark and hot on her, seeing the damp tendrils of hair around her face, the little beads of water tracking down her chest.

Meredith felt the same thrill as always, looking back up at him. "No, you're not, but I wouldn't trade places with that fantasy now," she said softly, setting her glass on the edge of the tub. She rose up out of the water, to straddle his legs, and wind her arms around his neck. "Reality is so much more satisfying…" she murmured, kissing his mouth, placing her palms on his chest, over his nipples. The water bubbled and frothed around them warmly, as she continued to nibble at his lips.

"I'm glad you see it that way…"

"Derek…"

"Hmm?" He set his glass down and returned his full attention to her.

"Enough talking…"

His head went back as he laughed. "No more talking…" he agreed, as her small hands continued to rub his skin sensuously. She kissed along his throat, making his body tighten against hers. "More kissing…"

Meredith pushed against him, her breasts sliding wetly across his chest, wet skin on skin. A soft moan built in her throat, as his hands began to roam along her body. Every nerve ending seemed more receptive, more inflamed than before, as he touched her, kneading her skin gently. "So beautiful…"

"You're talking again…" she pointed out, putting her fingertips against his mouth.

He grinned at her, turning his focus on touching her, letting his fingers talk for him. Caressing, teasing, playing with every part of her delicate body until she was lost in bliss. Her wet hair streamed down her back, as he lifted her upwards, holding her securely. His mouth found her nipples, closing around one possessively, and the touch of his tongue around the sensitive nub sent a shot of heat through her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as he sucked on her harder, almost painfully, his teeth grazing her until she was tingling and moaning softly.

As Derek lowered her slowly, he moved her around, backing her against the edge of the tub. His hips flexed against hers, his cock grinding against her erotically, bringing her to an instant climax. Her whole body shuddered, as she clung to him. Again, he pushed against her, his cock throbbing and hot against her, and she gasped, as a second orgasm rocketed through her. "Oh god, Derek…" Her voice was throaty and low, as her body continued to throb and contract, her pussy aching for more. She buried her face against him, her teeth nipping him now. As he rocked up against her, their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment, breathing heavily.

"Make love to me, Derek…" she whispered, wanting him more than ever. Her fingers drifted lower, finding the hardness of him, exploring him gently.

"Yes…" he agreed, his sigh of agreement drawn out against her mouth again, as she kissed him slowly, pushing her tongue against his. Her fingers tangled in his damp hair, pulling him closer, demanding more. His body shook as he maneuvered her around to his lap again, moving her over his cock. Without another word, he moved into her, his hardness filling her softness, deeply and perfectly. As she squeezed reflexively around him, Derek groaned softly, and rested his head against hers. "Don't move, Mer…I'm going to come if you move again…" She felt too tight and hot around him, torturing him to hold onto his climax, as she shifted against him.

Meredith sighed softly, feeling him pulsing inside of her, and her slight movement was enough to make him push up against her, making her gasp and squeeze him, drawing him deeper. Her back arched, as he thrust faster. "Too late, honey…" he growled, mesmerized by the sight of her wet skin, and her soft curves beneath his hands. Water churned and splashed around them, as they felt the searing heat of their combined climaxes taking them away. She fell against him, kissing him again, his tongue thrusting, his cock pounding, until they both tightened and lost themselves into the perfect melding of their bodies. Heat rippled over and over, all consuming, leaving them weak and breathless.

Still half kissing, half panting for air, their wet skin sticking, they stayed in that position for a few minutes, letting their hearts settle. "So, you're happy with reality, are you?" Derek asked finally, when he could talk.

Meredith tipped her face up, giving him a mischievous smile. "What do you think…?"

Derek kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her slick body still joined with his. "I think I wouldn't have our life any other way – I love you, Meredith. You, Connor…nothing else would make me happier…" His mouth traveled along her jaw, nibbling at her earlobe, his breath fanning against her damp skin.

Meredith giggled softly. "I love you, Derek…and, honey…there may be one tiny thing changing…" she said mysteriously, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

Derek gave her a slow grin of comprehension, before claiming her mouth again, and they lost themselves in the luxurious feel of their love for each other. For a few more minutes, they kissed, stroking damp, passion warmed skin, tantalizing each other into the slow burn of arousal yet again. And when he moved into her, this time he held himself there, just feeling her pulse around him, absorbing the moment. Long, slow moments passed, erotically charged, as their love for each other flowed between them. Finally, unhurried, Derek shifted slightly, moving into her deeper, thrusting in slow, easy movements. Taking both of them to the edge, pulling back, and then building up again.

Over and over, until Meredith was shaking against him, soft cries of need floating in the air. "Take me away…" Her thoughts spiraled away, leaving only her feelings, as the pleasure built to fever pitch. Cresting and ebbing, each time higher and higher, until both of them trembled and clung to each other, speechless from the depth of their emotions.

Derek stared deep into her eyes again, hazy and sated from passion now. "Your eyes are what drew me in to you, honey, and they still do," he said softly, kissing the corner of her eye, trailing down her temple. "When you look at me, I know everything will be all right, and that you love me. If it's across the room, or across the poker table, or here, intimately, like this…it's your eyes that speak to me. I love you so much, Meredith. And having another baby is just amazing...maybe this time we'll have a little girl..."

Meredith blinked away a sudden tear at the corner of her eye. "I'd like that too..."

Song lyrics from 'Luxurious' by Gwen Stefani


End file.
